


Когда дьявол улыбается в ответ

by captainsilent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a happy duckling, M/M, Manipulation, Murder Husbands, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 03, but how dark is the question, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя четыре года после своего побега, Ганнибал Лектер снова заключен в больнице в Балтиморе. Он такой же, как и раньше, за исключением того факта, что он отказывается обсуждать Уилла Грэма, которого уже несколько лет нет и следа. Когда начинаются убийства Буффало Билла, стажера ФБР Клариссу Старлинг направляют опросить его, и Ганнибал заинтересован. Но не по тем причинам, которые кто-либо мог бы предположить, и как всегда, его мотивация полностью связана с Уиллом. Пересказ «Молчания ягнят», где Кларисса оказывается занятой не только поимкой Буффало Билла, но и раскрытием тайны того, что конкретно случилось с Уиллом Грэмом. И Ганнибал знает гораздо больше, чем говорит, в обоих случаях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Devil Smiles Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213807) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



Кларисса Старлинг не ожидала, что её вызовет агент Кроуфорд, но сразу же пошла к нему, как только получила приглашение. Он был не из тех людей, которых стоит заставлять ждать.

Кроуфорда не было в офисе, когда она пришла, но ей сказали войти. Кларисса так и поступила, оставляя после себя дверь открытой. Она начала садиться, но её внимание было захвачено доской, покрытой информацией об убийствах Буффало Билла. Пять девушек, все с частично снятой кожей и каждая сброшенная в разные реки.

Это была главная новость во всей стране и тема наибольших обсуждений в академии, но это был первый раз, когда она увидела какую-то официальную информацию, относящуюся к делу.

\- Отлично, ты здесь, - послышался грубый голос.

Кларисса обернулась, отрывая внимание от доски.

\- Доброе утро, Мистер Кроуфорд.

Он в ответ кивнул, закрывая за собой дверь. Кроуфорд сел за свой стол и жестом указал ей на стул напротив, ставя свой кофе.

\- Кларисса Старлинг, - сказал он, бросая взгляд на открытую папку перед собой. – Две специальности, психология и криминология, с отличием. Здесь сказано, что по окончанию нашей программы ты хочешь работать на меня в отделе бихевиоризма.

\- Да, сэр, - кивнула она. – Очень.

\- Должен сказать, ты здесь неплохо справляешься.

\- Рада это слышать, сэр.

Кроуфорд закрыл папку и сложил на ней руки.

\- Но ты думаешь, зачем же я позвал тебя. Появилась работа, и я подумал о тебе. Ну, назовём это интересным заданием. Мы опрашиваем всех серийных убийц под стражей для поведенческого портрета, но последнее имя в списке… ну, он не очень открыт к сотрудничеству. Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня с ним поговорила.

Кларисса наклонилась вперёд в своём стуле.

\- С кем?

\- С Ганнибалом Лектером.

Она открыла рот, но тут же быстро совладала с собой.

\- Ганнибал Лектер, - выдохнула она.

\- Насколько хорошо ты ознакомлена с этим делом?

\- Я довольно много читала на эту тему, - сказала Кларисса, - и во время учебы в Университете Виргинии, и после того, как его снова поймали. Это интересное дело, наиболее известный серийный убийца нашего времени, не говоря уже о его локальном значении, учитывая данную местность как зону оперирования.

Она нервно сглотнула, когда закончила, внезапно вспоминая, что вообще-то говорит с человеком, который почти погиб на кухне Ганнибала Лектера.

\- Извините, сэр, я…

\- Забудь, Старлинг. Ты понимаешь, почему я не ожидаю, что он будет сотрудничать. Но мы должны показать отчет, что мы попытались. Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы его опросил кто-то новый.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Если он будет сотрудничать, я хочу отчет по сути. Как он выглядит? Что он сказал? Доктор Чилтон не очень щедр на детали, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, и это в лучших интересах для всех – знать настолько много о Ганнибале, насколько возможно.

\- Да, сэр, - она снова кивнула.

Кроуфорд вручил ей стопку бумаг.

\- Здесь информация о Ганнибале Лектере – заново ознакомься с ней. Опросник для него здесь, так же как и специальное удостоверение для тебя. Я хочу видеть твой отчет на моём столе завтра к обеду.

\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр. Но могу ли я спросить, почему такая спешка? – Кларисса снова бросила взгляд на стену, покрытую записями к делу; доктор Лектер однажды консультировал для ФБР, до своего заключения. – Думаете, он знает что-то о Буффало Билле?

Кроуфорд помахал головой.

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы так и было. Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточила всё своё внимание на этом. Сделай так, чтобы он закончил опрос. Говори только по теме и не рассказывай ему ничего личного. Ты хочешь разговорить его, не наоборот. И никогда, никогда не забывай, чем он является.

\- Да, сэр. Что-то ещё?

Повисла пауза, и тогда Кроуфорд вздохнул:

\- Ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминай Уилла Грэма.

 

Клариссу предупредили о докторе Чилтоне заранее. Она, конечно же, знала об ожогах, которые он получил от рук Зубной Феи, но была удивлена тем, что четыре года, лучшие пересадки кожи и самые дорогие пластические хирурги могут сделать. Кожа на его лице была неровной, но умело нанесенный грим по большей мере придавал ей гладкий, хоть и искусственный вид. Доктор Чилтон никогда снова не будет привлекательным мужчиной, но он был далеко не таким, как она ожидала.

Он завёл её в свой офис неспешно, со снисходительным выражением лица.

\- Так Джек Кроуфорд отправил Вас сделать то, что другие не могут.

\- Я не знаю, сэр. Это очень простой опросный бланк.

\- И что он надеется узнать из этого опроса?

\- Не могу сказать.

\- Мм. Ганнибал Лектер самый ценный пациент в больнице. У нас бывает много детективов, знаете ли, всё ещё пытающихся разобраться в его психике спустя все эти годы, даже не смотря на то, что более проинформированные авторитетные люди уже высказались по этому поводу, - доктор Чилтон склонился на свою трость, окидывая Клариссу взглядом. – Но я не думаю, что в больнице был кто-то столько же привлекательный, как и Вы, с того времени, как милая доктор Блум покинула нас ради лучших земель со своей женой. Я бы сказал, что Джек делает умный ход, но Вы не подходите под тип Ганнибала, - он ухмыльнулся. – Совсем недостаточно потрёпанная.

Она с удивлением поняла, что он говорил об Уилле Грэме. Тогда она снова сосредоточилась на теме и выдавила из себя улыбку.

\- Ну, тогда мне не о чем беспокоиться, неправда ли?

\- Вполне. Проводить Вас?

\- Буду очень благодарна.

Кларисса последовала за ним из кабинета и по коридору. Доктор Чилтон говорил по дороге.

\- Конечно же, он был заключен здесь и раньше, хоть это было не под моим присмотром. Доктор Блум построила очень надежную камеру для него, хоть и переборщила с дизайном, на мой взгляд. Но она здесь, так что её нужно использовать, - они подошли к лестнице, по которой доктор Чилтон начал медленно спускаться. Кларисса поддерживала темп, чтобы не обогнать его. Он продолжил говорить:

\- Он под моей опекой уже девять месяцев, со времени его поимки во Флоренции. Он перерезал мужчине горло и сбросил его с моста, прежде чем полиция смогла схватить и усмирить его. После того, как его перевели под стражу в США, его привели под мою дверь, где он и должен быть.

Они достигли подвального уровня, и коридор закончился решеткой. Перед ними, на рабочем месте сидел мужчина.

Доктор Чилтон обернулся к ней.

\- Барни впустит Вас. Не прикасайтесь к стеклу. Ничего не передавайте ему, кроме бумаги, и никаких скрепок или скобок в бумаге. Если он попытается передать Вам что-то, не принимайте. Вы поняли?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Отлично, - он усмехнулся напоследок. – Кроме того, весь ваш разговор будет записан, но я буду очень рад услышать любые оригинальные мысли, какие Вы, по Вашему мнению, извлекли из этой беседы.

Кларисса снова кивнула, и после этого он отвернулся от неё и начал подниматься по лестнице.

Она обернулась, и мужчина за столом поприветствовал её с дружелюбной улыбкой.

\- Привет, я – Барни.

\- Кларисса Старлинг, - она протянула руку.

Он пожал её.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Кларисса. Ты готова?

\- Насколько возможно.

Барни нажал на кнопку и решетка начала раздвигаться.

\- Ты справишься. И я буду здесь.

\- Спасибо, - Кларисса снова улыбнулась и ступила внутрь.

Решетка начала закрываться за ней, и она пошла по коридору, покрытому брусчаткой. Перед ней была ещё одна решетка, которая открылась, как только она подошла. За ней, коридор оканчивался тупиком.

Слева были деревянные двери. Кларисса с минуту постояла перед ними. Тогда она глубоко вдохнула и открыла их.

Комната совсем не была похожа на тюремную камеру, и ей пришлось напомнить себе не пялиться. Стены были обшиты панелями, придавая комнате вид кабинета из другой эпохи. Но иллюзия была разбита о стекло с пола до потолка, которое разделяло помещение, и образом мужчины, который стоял за ним.

Доктор Лектер стоял в центре своей камеры, его руки висели по обе стороны, его постава говорила о внимании.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Доброе утро, доктор Лектер, - сказала она, подходя к середине комнаты. – Меня зовут Кларисса Старлинг. Могу я с Вами поговорить?

Его глаза слегка сузились по мере того как он изучал её.

\- Вас послал Джек Кроуфорд.

\- Да, так и есть.

\- Могу я увидеть Ваше удостоверение?

\- Конечно, - она показала свой значок.

Уголки его губ приподнялись.

\- Немного ближе, пожалуйста, если Вам не сложно.

Напоминая себе, что он ничего с ней не сможет сделать через стекло, разделяющее их, она сделала ещё два шага.

Он посмотрел на значок.

\- Вы не совсем из ФБР. Может, ещё один одарённый специальный следователь? – слегка насмешливый тон его голоса сказал ей всё, что он думал о такой возможности.

\- Я всё ещё прохожу тренировку в академии.

Это было встречено удивленным взглядом, прежде чем его заменила усмешка.

\- Джек Кроуфорд прислал ко мне ещё одного стажера? Я надеюсь, он Вам сказал, что я сделал с предыдущим.

\- Я читала файл, да.

\- Я уже давненько не слышал ничего от Дядюшки Джека. Что ему в этот раз хочется? То же, что и всегда, я предполагаю.

Кларисса протянула бумаги.

\- У меня есть опросный бланк, доктор Лектер. Будьте добры, заполните его.

\- И почему же я должен это делать? – он сложил руки за спиной.

\- Я здесь, чтобы получить от Вас какую-то информацию. Если Вы мне позволите.

\- У вас больше нет инструкторов в академии?

\- Таких квалифицированных, как Вы, доктор, нет.

Доктор Лектер выглядел развеселённым этими словами.

\- Могу я увидеть опросный бланк?

\- Конечно.

\- Передайте его, пожалуйста, - сказал он, кивая на металлический контейнер на одной стороне комнаты.

\- Да, спасибо, - Кларисса поправила ручку своей сумки и подошла к контейнеру. Она вложила бумаги внутрь, закрыла контейнер и отошла.

Он подошел, чтобы забрать бумаги и начал внимательно их изучать.

\- Джек наверняка очень занят, если не может выделить настоящего агента для этого задания. Или, возможно, он возвращается к старым уловкам.

\- И какие же это уловки?

\- Чтобы поймать убийцу, нужно быть в уникальном состоянии сознания. Чтобы поддаться и увидеть мир с совершенно другой точки зрения, – доктор Лектер лениво перевернул страницу и поднял на неё взгляд. – Я отсюда чувствую запах отчаяния Джека. Он никогда не сможет понять Буффало Билла сам, поэтому он прибегает ко мне, прикрываясь Вами, отчаянно пытаясь получить мнение от своего крайнего средства.

\- Я…я здесь, чтобы опросить Вас, - запнулась она. – Я здесь не ради Буффало Билла.

\- Конечно же Вы здесь ради него, - пренебрежительно сказал доктор Лектер. – Вы просто этого не знали. Или может Вы догадались, но затем Вас сбили с толку.

Он сложил бумаги и положил их обратно в контейнер, прежде чем отступить на несколько шагов.

\- Пожалуйста, скажите Джеку, что его опросному бланку не хватает существенности. Даже Фредерик задавал лучшие вопросы.

Кларисса подошла, чтобы забрать документы. Так как он поднял эту тему, она не смогла удержаться от вопроса:

\- Вы знаете что-то о Буффало Билле, доктор?

\- Я читал о нём. Какой он непослушный мальчик. Я не жду от него звонков, но кто знает.

Кларисса сжала губы.

\- Вы можете мне что-то о нем рассказать? Мысли или точки зрения, которыми Вы можете поделиться?

Доктор Лектер просто смотрел на неё долгую минуту, прежде чем подойти ближе к стеклу. Она заставила себя не отступить и прямо встретила его взгляд. Его выражение едва изменилось, и всё же перемена в чертах была – но это было что-то неопределенное, что-то, что она не могла оценить.

\- Сколько девушек он уже убил? – спросил он.

\- Пять.

\- Скоро будет ещё одна.

\- Да, наверняка. Очень скоро.

Уголки его губ приподнялись, и глаза как-то по-особенному засверкали.

\- Вы бы хотели его остановить?

\- Да, - она сглотнула. – Да, хотела бы.

\- Принесите мне досье по делу. Завтра, - он слегка наклонился вперёд и добавил заговорщицким шепотом. – Я помогу Вам поймать его.

Сердце Клариссы ускорилось, и она уставилась на него с удивлением.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, беря себя в руки. – Я очень это ценю. Я принесу. Но могу я спросить, почему Вы это сделаете?

Доктор Лектер смерил её ровным взглядом.

\- У меня мало здесь развлечений, как Вы видите. Но серийные убийцы всегда оживляют обстановку, - довольная улыбка появилась на его лице. – Красный Дракон однозначно оживил.

 

Кларисса напечатала свой отчет в тот же вечер, описывая физическое состояние доктора Лектера и кратко излагая его комментарии и показанные эмоции, насколько это было возможно. Она занесла копию отчета в офис Кроуфорда до 5 часов. Она надеялась, что он оценит быструю и тщательную работу, но прежде всего, так как доктор Лектер предложил свою помощь в деле Буффало Билла, время теперь имело значение.

После этого, она переоделась в спортивный костюм, чтобы пойти на вечернюю пробежку, делая мысленную заметку спросить о своем отчете следующим утром.

Ей не стоило беспокоиться; когда она сошла с дорожки, на её телефоне было голосовое сообщение, в котором говорилось, что ей нужно быть в офисе Кроуфорда завтра ровно в восемь.

Кларисса провела остаток вечера, читая статьи, написанные в ходе суда над доктором Лектером. Его поимка и последующее заключение были главными новостями в течении нескольких месяцев. Каждое средство массовой информации западного мира коснулось этой темы так или иначе. Статьи были наполнены, как и ожидалось, ужасными подробностями, и многими профессиональными мнениями, почему доктор Лектер был тем, кем он есть.

Во всех них было две константы – никаких мук совести и даже радость на лице доктора Лектера и каменный взгляд Уилла Грэма.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня снова пошла туда и поговорила с Ганнибалом, - сказал Кроуфорд сразу же, как она села. – Я не жду, что он даст нам что-то полезное, но мы должны попытаться.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Так как ты его разговорила, ты и продолжишь иметь с ним дело. Возьми полное досье на Буффало Билла с собой. Увидим, что он о нём скажет.

Она кивнула.

\- Сэр, что Вы думаете о его предложении помочь с этим?

\- Скорее всего, ему скучно. Не создавай ложных представлений, это не значит, что он будет довольствоваться анализом убийцы. Очень большая возможность того, что его реальная цель – отвлечение. Внимательно следи за тем, что он говорит на самом деле. Вытяни из него, что сможешь, но не принимай это за чистую монету. И я хочу подробный отчет обо всём этом. Мы можем откопать зерно истины, и это изменит ход событий.

\- Да, сэр, - Кларисса остановилась. – Вы для этого меня туда и отправили, не так ли? Чтобы получить его помощь с Буффало Биллом? Если в этом и было дело, я просто хотела бы быть в курсе этого, сэр, вот и всё.

Кроуфорд одарил её тяжелым взглядом.

\- Если бы ты туда пошла с конкретными намерениями, Ганнибал не стал бы сотрудничать. Он бы поиграл с тобой и потом закаменел бы. Нам нужно было приманить его, - Кроуфорд подтолкнул пачку папок через стол к ней. – Две копии досье на Буффало Билла. Ты будешь говорить с Ганнибалом Лектером о нём, так что ознакомься со всеми деталями.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Теперь, доктор Чилтон ждёт тебя в час после обеда. Он намекнул, что возможность глянуть на детали об этом новом убийце - это справедливая плата за доступ, который он нам даёт. Если он так тебе скажет, дай ему просмотреть всё, что у нас есть о Буффало Билле. Это небольшая цена, если это приведёт нас к чему-то, что поможет его поймать. 

 

Доктор Чилтон встретил Клариссу в больнице, и намекнул ей, что он будет очень благодарен, если ему дадут возможность удовлетворить его профессиональный интерес о Буффало Билле, и что у него даже могут быть собственные мысли, которые дополнят досье.

Она вручила ему досье с улыбкой, прежде чем спуститься к камере доктора Лектера.

Барни ей улыбнулся и впустил внутрь, и спустя несколько минут она снова стояла перед стеклом.

\- Добрый день, доктор Лектер.

\- Добрый день.

\- Я принесла досье на Буффало Билла, - сказала она, кладя его в контейнер.

\- Благодарю. Если Вы мне дадите примерно полчаса, чтобы просмотреть его, мы сможем его обсудить.

Кларисса кивнула.

\- Хорошо, доктор.

Она оставила его, закрывая дверь за собой и возвращаясь по коридору, останавливаясь, чтобы решетка открылась. Она провела время, дружелюбно болтая с Барни, спрашивая его об опыте в больнице и о том, каким он видел доктора Лектера.

\- Просто следуй правилам, и всё пройдёт с ним нормально, - сказал Барни. – Я всегда использую предохранительные меры, когда кому-то нужно войти в камеру или его нужно куда-то переместить. Он знает процедуру, и он никогда не создавал мне проблем. Будь вежлива, и он будет вежлив в ответ.

\- Вы здесь работали, когда он был здесь раньше?

Он помахал головой.

\- Нет, я был в больнице три года. Но я следил за доктором Лектером с того времени, как его снова здесь поместили. Мы нормально уживаемся.

После того, как полчаса прошло, Кларисса поблагодарила Барни и вернулась к камере.

Вместо того, чтобы использовать стол в центре комнаты, доктор Лектер сидел со скрещенными ногами на полу, недалеко от стекла, разложив разные страницы из досье вокруг себя. Он поднял взгляд, когда она подошла.

\- Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, - сказал он, жестом указывая на место перед собой. – Я бы предложил Вам стул, но обстоятельства, к моему сожалению, сделали из меня не очень хорошего хозяина. Когда-то здесь был стул, но Фредерик приказал его убрать.

Не собираясь делать ничего, что могло бы испортить настроенное на помощь расположение духа доктора Лектера, Кларисса села на пол лицом к нему. Она поймала себя на том, что блуждала глазами по страницам, которые он разложил, запоздало понимая, что хотела бы иметь при себе копию досье на Буффало Билла, которую отдала доктору Чилтону. И тут она осознала, что большинство изображений были выложены лицом к ней, и что доктор Лектер их так организовал для того, чтобы она могла смотреть.

\- Скажите мне, что Вы видите, - сказал он, опираясь локтями на колени. – Нарисуйте портрет мужчины, совершившего эти действия. Опишите мне его.

Кларис проглотила ответ, что она была здесь для того, чтобы это сделал он, а не наоборот. Она была готова сделать всё, что надо, чтобы он продолжил говорить. Если он хотел проверить её, она была готова.

\- Это белый мужчина, - начала она. – Серийные убийцы обычно охотятся внутри своих этничных групп.

\- Я так не делал.

\- Вы - исключение, доктор Лектер. Этот убийца – нет.

Веселье на миг появилось на его лице, но было подавлено ожидающим взглядом, который был часто направлен на неё инструкторами; он явно хотел, чтобы она продолжила.

Она так и сделала.

\- Он не бродяга. У него есть свой дом. Он не мог бы жить в квартире.

\- Почему нет?

\- Потому что для того, что он делает, нужно уединение, и до, и после. Он держит их живыми в течении трёх дней; тогда он застреливает их и сдирает кожу. Он живёт в каком-то уединенном месте, или, по крайней мере, вокруг него есть довольно большое пространство.

Доктор Лектер улыбнулся.

\- О, но удивительно, что можно сделать при наличии надлежащей звукоизоляции.

Кларисса тут же подумала о том, что было найдено в подвале самого доктора Лектера, - как он и хотел, чтобы она сделала, учитывая, как внимательно он следил за её реакцией. Она сосредоточилась на текущем деле.

\- Думаете, у него есть финансовые ресурсы для этого?

\- Нет. Так что Вы правы. Что ещё?

\- Ему около тридцати или сорока. У него довольно большая физическая сила, а так же самоконтроль старшего мужчины. Он не импульсивен. Он осторожен, аккуратен…И он никогда не остановится.

Доктор Лектер соединил пальцы.

\- Потому что?

\- Потому что теперь он вошел во вкус, - её глаза вернулись к изображениям: ряд девушек, таких похожих и мёртвых. – И он становится лучше в том, что делает.

\- Очень хорошо, Кларисса. Досье без ошибки, хоть это и мало поможет Вам поймать его. Но, пожалуйста, удовлетворите моё любопытство, можете мне сказать, почему его называют Буффало Билл? Этого не было в газетах, и тут это так же не упоминается.

\- Это началось как плохая шутка в отделе убийств Канзас-Сити, - прямолинейно ответила она. – Они говорили: «Этот любит сдирать шкуры».

\- Как вульгарно. И довольно ошибочно, - доктор Лектер опустил взгляд на бумаги, поправляя место одной из них. Всё ещё не смотря на неё, он сказал: - Мне пришло на ум осознание, что Вы довольно много знаете обо мне, но не наоборот. Учитывая помощь, которую я даю, может, нам стоит это исправить, - он поднял голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

Кларисса тут же насторожилась; предупреждение о том, чтобы не рассказывать ему ничего личного, звенело в ушах.

\- Может, будет лучше, если мы будем придерживаться данной темы.

\- Вы жаждете продвижения, готовы сделать себе имя. Жаждете этого настолько сильно, что сидите здесь со мной и собираете все мысли, какие я Вам предложу, как стервятник, обгладывающий кости. Но жаждете недостаточно, чтобы обменяться обычными любезностями? – он помахал головой в притворном разочаровании. – Тогда я предполагаю, мне стоит принять то, что я вижу, без объяснений.

\- И что Вы видите?

Его глаза слегка сузились, будто изучая её впервые.

\- Вы не более, чем на одно поколение ушли от бедности. Ваша дешевая одежда и акцент свидетельствуют об этом. Всё, о чем Вы мечтали, пока росли, Вам не доставалось. Теперь Вы получили диплом, и уже находитесь на пути к выдающейся карьере, но та бедная маленькая девочка всё ещё остается, как течения, что бурлят в спокойной воде, - он слегка наклонил голову на бок. – Формирующие нас опыты детства трудно преодолеть, не смотря на то, сколького мы достигаем. Желание достичь большего стаёт фоном всей Вашей жизни, чем-то, что присутствует всегда, от чего невозможно сбежать.

Кларисса сглотнула, делая глубокий вдох. Она знала, что она была здесь потому, что он был, хоть и безумным, но одаренным психиатром, но совсем другое дело, когда этот острый ум разделывает тебя на части.

\- Вы видите многое, доктор, - сказала она. – Правда. Так что я не могу понять, зачем Вам нужны мои предположения.

\- Беседы гораздо интересней, когда в них участвуют двое. Прошло много времени с того момента, как я имел удовольствие поучаствовать в хорошей беседе.

\- Вчера Вы намекнули, что поможете с этим делом для собственного веселья, не больше.

Доктор Лектер сложил руки, и его плечи пошевелились в легком пожатии.

\- Как я и сказал, у меня здесь мало развлечений. Вы уж меня простите, что беру каждую возможность, которая мне предоставляется.

Кларисса сжала губы в тонкую линию, быстро взвешивая свои варианты. Он подталкивал её, чтобы увидеть, как она поступит, и она об этом знала. Но если она сможет выяснить хоть что-то о Буффало Билле, несколько личных деталей не имеют значения.

\- Мы поговорим обо мне, и тогда о деле, - искренне пообещала она. – Договорились?

\- Договорились.

В его глазах было что-то темное и удовлетворенное.

Кларисса приподняла бровь, всё ещё пытаясь выяснить, в какую игру он играет.

\- Я действительно настолько интересна, доктор?

\- Мне всего лишь радостно видеть Вашу преданность текущей задаче, - ровно ответил он. – Насколько далеко Вы пойдёте, чтобы получить нужную Вам информацию, мне интересно. Так скажите мне, откуда взялось такое рвение? Почему ФБР?

\- Мой отец был начальником городского полицейского участка.

\- И он воодушевил Вас пойти в правоохранительные органы?

\- Нет, - Кларисса помотала головой, размышляя, как он умудрился добраться до такого болезненного воспоминания так быстро. – Нет, он был убит, когда мне было десять. Одной ночью он застал врасплох двух грабителей, которые выходили из заднего входа аптеки. Они его застрелили.

Доктор Лектер внимательно смотрел на неё.

\- Так Вы в почтение его памяти взялись за эту профессию, идя по его стопам.

Кларисса сглотнула.

\- Я никогда не думала об этом так сама, но наверное. Это чувствовалось как призвание.

\- А Ваша мать?

\- Моя мать умерла, когда я была очень молода. Когда не стало отца, у меня не было ничего. Никого.

\- Осиротелая, - сказал доктор Лектер. – Я и сам был сиротой, некоторое время. Вас отправили в приют? Или в приёмную семью?

\- Не сразу. Я жила с сестрой моей мамы и её мужем в Монтане. У них было ранчо для овец и лошадей.

\- Как долго Вы прожили там? – доктор Лектер слегка наклонился вперед, выражение его лица было внимательным и спокойным. Она предположила, что именно таким оно было так много лет назад, когда он проводил терапию.

\- Два месяца.

\- Почему так недолго?

\- Я сбежала.

\- По какой причине?

\- Я расскажу Вам, - сказала она, удерживая его взгляд, - после того, как я использую полученную здесь информацию для поимки Буффало Билла.

Губы доктора Лектера дернулись в улыбке, но в его глазах было что-то более задумчивое, чем развеселенное, хоть и веселье всё ещё виднелось.

\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал он. – Ловлю Вас на слове, Кларисса.

\- Отлично, доктор. Теперь, обратно к Буффало Биллу.

Он посмотрел на страницы, прежде чем переплести пальцы.

\- Вы сказали он не остановится, и он становится лучше в том, что делает. Что ещё?

\- Я…я не знаю.

Доктор Лектер уставился на неё сквозь стекло.

\- У каждого убийцы уникальная патология. Почему, как Вы думаете, он снимает их кожу?

\- Потому что это его возбуждает. Чтобы сохранить как трофей.

\- Нет. Ему не нужны трофеи.

\- Потому что он хочет забраться внутрь, увидеть, что под ней, - даже говоря это, она знала, что ошибается. Буффало Билл показал, что не заинтересован в играх с анатомией или разделывании тел.

Доктор Лектер едва заметно помахал головой.

\- Нет. Каждая особенность, спросите себя, чем она является сама по себе? – он остановился. – Что он делает, тот, кого Вы ищете?

\- Убивает женщин.

\- Это вторично его цели. Какую потребность он удовлетворяет, убивая?

\- Злость. Сексуальные неудовлетворенности. Доминантность.

Он пристально смотрел на неё долгие минуты, и опять она знала, что ничего из этого не было правильным ответом.

Доктор Лектер ещё раз едва заметно махнул головой, будто отмахиваясь от её слов, но в это же время надеясь на правильные.

\- Вы не так хороши в этом, как Уилл.

Он сказал это будто между прочим, но её рот раскрылся от одного лишь звучания имени. Это было имя, которое, она знала, не стоит упоминать, что-то, что абсолютно не относилось к делу, а так же что-то, что сделает из него врага. Так что она не могла понять, зачем он упомянул его сам. Но казалось грубым никак не ответить на это, не когда он заговорил первым, и не тогда, когда он терпеливо ждал ответа.

\- Нет, я этого и не ждала, - медленно сказала Кларисса. – Я не думаю, что есть кто-то, кто так же хорошо в этом, - она остановилась. – Даже Вы, если Вы простите мне такую вольность.

\- Это правда, и такая, на которую я едва обижусь. У Уилла была чистая эмпатия и точка зрения сугубо индивидуальная, - Кларисса заметила прошедшее время, но не знала, правда ли это что-то значит, или он всего лишь использовал его, чтобы запутать.

\- Я блуждал по закоулкам его разума много раз, - продолжил он, - но там были повороты, в которых мог не заблудиться только он.

Спустя ещё минуту молчания Кларисса задала вопрос, который не смогла сдержать.

\- Что случилось с Уиллом Грэмом, доктор Лектер?

\- Я сделал то, что думал, будет лучше для него, и предупредил то, что моё милосердие не позволило бы. Но наша разлука была хаотичной, наш путь не окончен.

\- Вы не знаете, где он, не правда ли? – мягко спросила она.

\- Я много часов провел, представляя его будущее, - он с нежностью улыбнулся, и это выражение было видно и в его глазах, и оно совершенно изменило его лицо; оно полностью отличалось от развеселенных ухмылок, которые она видела раньше. – Он всегда в моих мыслях. У меня есть представления о местах, куда бы он пошел, людях, которых он мог бы встретить, и я представляю нас, идущих там вместе.

\- Вы поделитесь этими представлениями со мной, доктор?

\- Возможно, когда мы в следующий раз продолжим наш разговор. Могу я оставить себе досье? – это было предложение уйти.

Кларисса была разочарована, но вежливо кивнула.

\- Да, конечно.

Она ушла, осторожно закрывая дверь в его камеру за собой.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Кларисса вернулась к главному этажу больницы, доктор Чилтон ждал её в коридоре. Он встретил её с суровым взглядом и указал на дверь своего кабинета кончиком трости.

Мысленно беря себя в руки, она последовала за ним.

\- Ну, - сказал он, садясь за стол. – Когда я сравнил Вас с Аланой Блум, я не знал, что это сравнение будет настолько точным. Вы определенно имеете подход к убийцам, Мисс Старлинг.

\- Я не знаю, о чем Вы, сэр, - сказала она, при этом чувствуя, что прекрасно знает, что он имеет в виду.

\- Ганнибал Лектер не произносил имя Уилла Грэма с того времени, как его снова поймали. Так что тот факт, что он упомянул Уилла при вас по своей воле, невероятно занятен.

\- Я так же удивлена, как и Вы, доктор Чилтон, и я отнюдь не обладаю Вашими знаниями. Как Вы думаете, что это значит?

Он нахмурился, но эта эмоция, по виду, была направлена вовнутрь, а не в её сторону.

\- Я не знаю.

Кларисса наклонилась вперёд в своём кресле.

\- Сэр, что случилось с Уиллом Грэмом? Мне известно, что никто не знает, что с ним случилось, но есть ли ещё информация, кроме той, которая была распространена?

\- Самые крохи, - вздохнул доктор Чилтон. – Мир знает, что Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм пропали после встречи с Зубной Феей, который перехватил автомобиль, перевозящий Ганнибала, и позволил ему сбежать. Оригинальный план, хоть я и не знал его на то время, заключался в том, чтобы сымитировать побег и использовать Ганнибала как приманку, следя за Ганнибалом и Зубной Феей на протяжении происходящего. Но всё случилось не так, - он сделал паузу. – Тело Зубной Феи было найдено позже, и у нас есть видео с камеры наблюдения на котором видно, как Ганнибал получает огнестрельное ранение, а потом исчезает из кадра, предположительно, чтобы сделать что-то, что привело к гибели Зубной Феи. Тело нашли не сразу, так как Ганнибал привел его в место, о котором в то время ФБР не знало. Не было никакой реальной информации о судьбе Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма. Их кровь была найдена и внутри, и снаружи дома, хотя большинство принадлежало Уиллу. Часть её была довольно близко к обрыву, но не было найдено доказательств падения внизу. Хоть это и малозначительно, так как океан имеет свойство смывать доказательства. Там заканчивается история Уилла Грэма – не было ни следа его с той ночи. Ганнибал, с другой стороны, был замечен дважды на камерах в последующие месяцы, подтверждая то, что он выжил, хоть ни один из случаев обнаружения не произошел в нужное время, чтобы привести к его аресту.

\- Я удивлена, что не было больше случаев обнаружения.

\- Даже Джек Кроуфорд не может следить за каждой камерой в мире. После стольких месяцев без зацепок, проглядывать ежедневные съёмки камер наблюдения аэропортов и железнодорожных вокзалов стало нецелесообразно. А что по поводу общества, новости проходят и внимание уменьшается. Я уверен, что Ганнибал был пойман на нескольких личных камерах наблюдения, но личные камеры ставятся только в качестве предосторожности, и никто не просматривает их записи, если никакого преступления не произошло. Изображения, которые у нас есть, были получены только потому, что кому-то повезло смотреть на экран в нужный момент, и удалось узнать то, что искал, постфактум, к сожалению. Единственное свидетельство очевидца о личном контакте с Ганнибалом после его побега и до его поимки, которое у нас есть, это показания доктора Дю Морье. Вы с ними знакомы?

Кларисса кивнула, подавляя дрожь. Беделия Дю Морье вызвала скорую, и её нашли без ноги, остатки которой были на столе в столовой.

\- Доктор Дю Морье заявляет, что оба, и Уилл Грэм, и Ганнибал Лектер посетили её для ужина в предыдущую ночь, но она была под сильным наркотическим влиянием и не может считаться надёжным источником, - сказал доктор Чилтон. – Однозначно, что Ганнибал был там, но никаких доказательств присутствия Уилла не было найдено. Написанная от руки открытка была оставлена Ганнибалом, и в ней говорилось, что ему очень понравился их вечер, и он когда-то в будущем снова посетит её, чтобы насладиться ещё одним. Она, понятно, вздохнула с облегчением, когда услышала о поимке Ганнибала, хотя была менее удовлетворена, когда не было соответствующей информации о Уилле.

\- Вы думаете, Уилл Грэм всё ещё жив, доктор Чилтон?

\- Я не знаю. Официально, он пропал без вести и считается погибшим, - он сделал паузу, поворачиваясь в своём кресле. – Я предполагаю, Вы спрашиваете меня об этом, так как не можете спросить у Джека Кроуфорда?

\- Да, сэр. Последний агент, который поднял тему Уилла Грэма в разговоре с Мистером Кроуфордом…ну, разговора не получилось. Это было больше похоже на взрыв, - когда Кроуфорд сказал ей не упоминать Уилла при докторе Лектере, он предупредил её и закрыл тему, и она благоразумно не требовала большего.

Доктор Чилтон кивнул.

\- Уилл Грэм – наибольший провал Джека Кроуфорда. Он считает это провалом ещё большим, чем то, что Ганнибал Лектер находился у него под носом, а он понятия не имел, кто он на самом деле. Джек свёл их вместе, в своём незнании веря, что помогает Уиллу, в то время как, на самом деле, он бросил его на гибель. Я честно не знаю, какая мысль является большим грузом для Джека – что Уилл Грэм погиб в ту ночь или что он добровольно последовал за Ганнибалом Лектером.

\- В академии всё ещё говорят об Уилле Грэме. Я имею в виду, неофициально.

\- И что говорят?

\- В основном то же, что было в таблоидах, с приукрашиваниями, какие нарастают при передаче истории среди студентов, - сказала Кларисса. – Уилл Грэм – это что-то вроде притчи предостережения и легенды. Говорят о его даре и как все обернулось к худшему, как он присоединился к доктору Лектеру и стал убийцей.

\- М-м-м, - доктор Чилтон был задумчив. – Как бы мне не было неприятно это говорить, нет доказательств, что Уилл Грэм совершил какое-либо преступление, которое не было самозащитой или не санкционированным Джеком Кроуфордом в его попытке поймать Ганнибала Лектера. Однако, в этой истории абсурдное количество пробелов, и много вещей, в которых участвовали лишь Ганнибал и Уилл. У меня есть свои личные претензии к Уиллу Грэму, которые никакого отношения к его склонности к убийству не имеют. У него есть огромные способности к манипуляции, и никаких предрассудков по поводу их использования. На мой взгляд, он на всё способен.

\- Я однажды думал, что Уилл был ответственен за убийства Ганнибала, - продолжил он. – Я был в этом неправ. Но я стою на своём в том плане, что Уилл уникально интересен для психиатрии. Нет термина для него. Нет термина для того, кем является Ганнибал Лектер. И их тянет к точке зрения друг друга как бабочек к огню. И тот, кого притянуло ближе всего, всегда обжигается, но это не останавливает их от попыток вернуться, - доктор Чилтон слегка передвинулся в своём кресле, прежде чем скрестить руки. – Джек был здесь три месяца после поимки Ганнибала, пытаясь выяснить судьбу Уилла Грэма. Ганнибал говорил о многом, признался во многих убийствах, которые совершил, пока был на свободе, но никогда не отвечал на вопросы об Уилле. Я и сам пытался, конечно, с помощью разных техник, но к сожалению, мне тоже не удалось. Я бы сказал, что он делает это просто для того, чтобы поиграть с нами, но я чувствую, что есть что-то ещё.

В уме, Кларисса снова увидела выражение лица доктора Лектера, когда он говорил об Уилле. Оно было настоящее, не притворное и не напускное. В этом, даже если больше ни в чем, она была уверенна.

\- Может, он не хочет делиться, - сказала она. – Потому что воспоминания – это всё, что у него осталось.

\- Возможно, - доктор Чилтон согласился, выглядя погруженным в мысли. – Тогда он наверняка мертв.

В его голосе не было сожаления о такой перспективе.

 

Кларисса провела вечер, готовя свой отчет о посещении доктора Лектера, снова обдумывая то, что она сказала и пытаясь увидеть то, что увидел он в файле Буффало Билла.

Она занесла свой отчет в кабинет Кроуфорда на следующее утро, хоть его самого и не было. Но это было неважно, так как у неё была тренировка и занятие. Всё же, всё утро её мысли продолжали возвращаться к доктору Лектеру и Буффало Биллу.

После обеда, она почти столкнулась с Кроуфордом, когда он появился из-за поворота возле её аудитории.

\- Старлинг, я как раз за тобой. Иди за мной, - сказал он, проходя мимо неё.

Она подстроилась под его шаг, идя слегка позади.

\- У нас ещё одно тело, - сказал он, когда они проходили по коридорам. – Как и все после того первого, оно не было придавлено, просто сброшено. Его выбросило на берег вчера в Элк-Ривер, Западная Виргиния. Оно было в воде неделю, так что ни следа доказательств, но его все равно привезут. Прайс и Зеллер займутся осмотром. Я хочу, чтобы ты наблюдала.

\- Да, сэр.

После подъёма в лифте, они прошли по ослепительному этажу, отделанному нержавеющей сталью, на котором был морг и лаборатории; Кроуфорд вел её к помещению, где тело молодой женщины лежало на столе, грязное и вздутое от нахождения в воде. Кларисса заставила себя смотреть, хоть это и было сложно. Это будет её работа – добиваться справедливости для девушек вроде этой, и она не сможет этого делать, если не будет смотреть.

Рядом стояли двое мужчин.

\- Прайс, Зеллер, это Кларисса Старлинг. Это она говорила с доктором Лектером.

\- Приятно с вами встретиться, джентльмены, - сказала Кларисса.

\- Взаимно, - ответил Зеллер.

\- Я бы пожал тебе руку, - сказал Прайс, указывая на уже надетые перчатки и на руку, которая уже касалась тела, - но мы осуждаем биологическую опасность.

Кларисса кивнула, надевая перчатки, которые ей протянул Зеллер.

Кроуфорд сложил руки и сказал:

\- Так что у нас тут?

\- Пока никаких отличий от остальных, - сказал Зеллер. – Нет признаков изнасилования или физического насилия до смерти. Все увечья, которые вы можете видеть, были нанесены после смерти.

\- Есть входное отверстие над грудной костью, - сказал Прайс, обходя тело. – Пуля прошла насквозь.

\- Старлинг? – сказал Кроуфорд. – Что ты видишь?

Кларисса прочистила горло.

\- Её ногти сломаны, - она коснулась руки тела. – Под ними грязь или песок.

Прайс взял скребок и маленькую пластиковую баночку, набирая образец из-под ногтей.

\- Она пыталась выбраться откуда-то, - сказала Кларисса, пытаясь не показывать грусть, которую ощущала. – Она усердно пыталась сбежать.

Зеллер делал фотографии, двигаясь вокруг и снимая тело с разных углов. Он сфотографировал голову и лицо последними, и затем дал камеру Клариссе.

\- Ладно, - он сказал Прайсу. – Давай перевернём её.

Кларисса посмотрела вниз на камеру в своих руках, осматривая последнюю фотографию, которая всё ещё была на экране. Она нахмурилась, а потом присмотрелась.

\- Подождите, - сказала она. – У неё что-то в горле.

\- Подсветите, - сказал Кроуфорд.

Зеллер повернул лампу, а Прайс наклонился и вынул что-то из горла трупа длинным пинцетом.

Кроуфорд нахмурился.

\- Что это? Какая-то семянка?

\- Нет, - сказал Прайс. – Это куколка. Она никак не могла туда попасть сама.

\- Зачем ему помещать куколку ей в горло? – Кроуфорд задал похоже риторический вопрос.

\- Я попытаюсь установить вид. Может, это нам что-то скажет, - Прайс бросил куколку в банку с доказательствами.

\- Отлично подмечено, Старлинг, - сказал Кроуфорд.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - отвлеченно сказала Кларисса. Что-то крутилось у неё в голове.

Кроуфорд махнул рукой.

\- Ладно, переворачивайте её.

Прайс и Зеллер так и сделали, открывая два больших участка без кожи в форме ромба. Зеллер начал измерять глубину ранений.

Кларис скрестила руки, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль. Тогда она осознала.

\- Мистер Кроуфорд?

\- Что?

\- Мне нужно просмотреть детализированный перечень предметов, которые были найдены в подвале доктора Лектера.

 

Кларисса довольно много читала о докторе Лектере во время того, как заканчивала свой диплом. При специализации в психологии и криминологии, его имя не могло не всплыть, и она заинтересовалась делом.

И было что-то отдаленно знакомое в бабочке в горле.

Много деталей того, что было найдено в его подвале, были открыты для общественности, а другие слиты. Она однажды видела список предметов, которые там были, на сайте настоящих преступлений. Теперь, глядя на записи в журналах ФБР, занесение которых заняло у целой команды недели, она увидела, насколько на самом деле мало информации было раскрыто. Её желудок выворачивался от почти нескончаемого списка ужасных открытий.

Наконец, однако, она натолкнулась на то, что она думала, что помнила.

\- Вот оно, - сказала она Кроуфорду, которому позвонила, когда нашла список. – В подвале доктора Лектера была голова мужчины в банке. У него тоже была бабочка в горле.

Кроуфорд стоял возле неё, глядя на экран через её плечо.

Там была фотография головы, в банке и вне её, и поверхностное описание.

\- Мы можем изучить её снова? – спросила Кларисса.

Кроуфорд помахал головой.

\- Все человеческие останки из подвала Ганнибала Лектера были уничтожены годы назад, - он выдохнул. – Эта жертва была мужчиной, но схожесть бабочки слишком сильна, чтобы быть совпадением, особенно учитывая, что Ганнибал знает что-то, что нам не рассказывает. У нас были подражатели и раньше.

\- Думаете, кто-то подражает доктору Лектеру?

\- Возможно. Это было известно общественности. Посмотри, что ты сможешь выяснить у него завтра. И Старлинг? Хорошая работа.

 

На следующее утро Кларисса готовилась отправиться в Балтимор, когда экстренные новости прервали программу, которая у неё была включена фоном. Как только она услышала слова «Буффало Билл», она остановилась и сделала звук погромче. Её желудок скрутило, когда она услышала, что ещё одна девушка была похищена.

\- …она жила в этом квартирном доме в Мемфисе, Теннеси. Обстоятельства её исчезновения идентичны похищениям Буффало Билла, и она считается его последней на данный момент жертвой. Сумочка Кэтрин и её пакеты с покупками были найдены этим утром на парковке, так же как и её порезанная блузка, которая уже стала зловещей, слишком знакомой визитной карточкой. Кэтрин Мартин является двадцатипятилетней дочкой Рут Мартин, сенатора-республиканки из Теннеси. Её похищение не считается политически мотивированным, но оно встряхнуло правительство до самых верхов. Всего несколько минут назад, сенатор Мартин напечатала эту личную просьбу…

Зазвонил телефон Клариссы. Она ответила автоматически:

\- Да?

Это был Кроуфорд.

\- Ты всё ещё здесь?

\- Да, сэр. Вам нужно встретиться со мной?

\- Нет. Полагаю, ты видела новости?

\- Видела.

\- Нам нужно закрыть это дело, - сказал он; его голос был груб, и она могла слышать раздражение в его тоне. – Кэтрин Мартин была похищена вчера ночью. Это значит, что у нас есть два с половиной дня, чтобы найти её, прежде чем главным заголовком в стране станет неспособность ФБР защитить дочь сенатора. Теперь важнее всего, что бы ты смогла разговорить Ганнибала Лектера.

\- Я понимаю, сэр.

\- Сделай всё, что потребуется. Мы должны поймать Буффало Билла.

\- Я понимаю, - повторила Кларисса. – Я выезжаю прямо сейчас.

 

Доктор Лектер стоял на своём обычном месте в центре камеры, когда она вошла.

\- Доброе утро, Кларисса.

\- Доброе утро, доктор Лектер, - Кларисса, не теряя времени, сразу перешла к делу: - Ещё одна девушка была похищена прошлой ночью, Кэтрин Мартин, из Мемфиса, Теннеси.

Он уже был внимателен, но что-то в его глазах блеснуло, когда он это услышал.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Так что, это делает мой визит неотложным, но причина моего нахождения здесь в том, что я обнаружила новую улику в деле.

Его лицо засветилось ещё больше.

\- Вы нашли что-то интересное?

\- Было найдено тело в Западной Виргинии. Кожа была снята с её спины, как и у других, но в её горле была куколка.

\- У других не было куколок?

\- Мы не знаем, - сказала Кларисса, мотая головой. – Если и были, их не заметили местные правоохранительные органы. Те тела уже похоронены, но мы работаем, основываясь на предположении, что такое было сделано со всеми, так как он никогда не отходит от сценария.

Доктор Лектер подошел ближе.

\- Допустимое предположение.

\- Итак, восемь лет назад, это было найдено в Вашем подвале, - Кларисса вынула фотографию со своей сумки и поднесла её к стеклу. – Отрезанная голова мужчины. Он был ярко накрашен, и у него так же была куколка в горле.

Он изучал фотографию так, будто никогда её раньше не видел, делая шаг вперёд, держа руки сложенными за спиной.

\- Очевидно, что это не Вы убивали этих девушек, - сказала она. – Но кто-то конструирует себя по Вашему образцу. Возможно, ещё один поклонник?

\- Это никакого отношения ко мне не имеет, - доктор Лектер почти что выглядел разочарованным в ней. – Не отвлекайтесь на беспочвенные ниточки, за которые цепляется Джек Кроуфорд. Вы так хорошо справлялись, думая сама за себя, - его губы вздёрнулись. – Дорогой Джек отстаёт, когда Вы вырываетесь вперёд.

Кларисса не отреагировала на шутку, что, по виду, только больше его развеселило.

\- В чем связь, доктор? – настояла она. – Зачем Вы поместили куколку ему в горло?

\- Я этого не делал. Это сделал мой бывший пациент. Я не убивал его и не делал такое представление, только спрятал его в таком виде, в каком нашел.

\- Почему?

\- А почему нет? – просто ответил он. – Я подумал, что он может позже пригодиться. Ситуация сама по себе была довольно забавной.

Она снова нахмурилась, но рассмотрела факты с нового угла. Это было возможно, что доктор Лектер говорил правду; он сохранял улики, так же как и части тел со многих преступлений для дальнейшего использования и раньше, хоть они и были обычно его собственные.

\- Хорошо, - медленно сказала Кларисса. – Если Вы не убили его, то кто тогда?

Она решила, что не хочет знать, что он видел смешного в обезглавливании.

Когда он не ответил, Кларисса в отчаянии подошла ближе к стеклу.

\- Какая между ними связь, доктор Лектер? Пожалуйста, скажите мне.

Он склонил голову на бок, изучая её.

\- Как думаете, сколько времени есть у Кэтрин Мартин?

\- Недолго. Два с половиной дня, если он будет придерживаться своего почерка.

\- Насколько отчаянно Вы хотите её спасти?

\- Это то, чего я хочу больше всего на данный момент, - сказала она, полностью искренне.

Удовлетворенность блеснула в его глазах.

\- Если Вы пойдете к месту, где пропала Кэтрин Мартин, Вы увидите что-то интересное.

Кларисса подавила разочарование.

\- У меня нет времени для игр, доктор.

\- Это не игра, - серьёзно сказал он, всё ещё пристально глядя на неё. – Ключ к её нахождению будет там.

Она помахала головой.

\- Никогда не было никаких доказательств того, что Буффало Билл возвращается на место свих преступлений.

\- Нет, и сейчас он не вернется. Я думаю, он слишком занят подготовкой.

\- Вы ожидаете, что я найду что-то? Ту парковку уже прочесали вдоль и в поперёк к этому времени.

\- Я не имею в виду оставшиеся доказательства, а скорее что-то, что случится позже, посреди ночи. Что-то, что только Вы сможете увидеть, - он сделал паузу, добавляя с весельем в выражении лица: - Боюсь, у остальных нету Вашего зоркого глаза, и они полностью погубят дело.

\- Вы говорите, чтобы я пошла одна, - Кларисса скрестила руки. – Я хочу спасти Кэтрин, правда. Но у Вас есть репутация, доктор Лектер, говорящая о том, что Вы посылаете людей в опасные ситуации, просто чтобы посмотреть, что случится.

Доктор Лектер этого не отрицал. Он просто ступил вперед, его лицо снова серьёзное.

Его взгляд был пронизывающим, когда он смотрел на неё, и она обнаружила, что не может отвести глаз. Она осознала, что они были настолько близко, что он мог схватить её за одежду сквозь отверстия в стекле.

\- Вам не будет грозить опасность, обещаю, - сказал он. – Но если Вы не пойдёте, или если Вы пошлете кого-то другого вместо себя, Кэтрин Мартин умрёт.

 

Кларисса была не очень удивлена, когда доктор Чилтон перехватил её у лестницы.

\- Вы собираетесь пойти? – спросил он, убирая невидимые пылинки со своего пиджака.

\- Думаю, да. Мне придётся. Я должна попытаться.

\- Он может направлять Вас на охоту за призраками или хуже, Вы же понимаете.

\- Возможно. Но моя совесть не позволяет мне дать Кэтрин Мартин умереть. И я дам ей умереть, если не сделаю всё возможное, чтобы спасти её, - Кларисса замолчала. – Вы собираетесь что-то делать?

\- Вы имеете в виду, собираюсь ли я рассказать о подсказке Ганнибала кому-то ещё? – спросил доктор Чилтон. – Правоохранительные органы уже знают – Вы же к ним принадлежите, не так ли? У меня больше нет никаких обязанностей по отношению к этому, - тогда он добавил: - У меня профессиональный интерес к Ганнибалу Лектеру, но я не потакаю ему, и я не выполняю его распоряжения. Если это Ваш выбор – следовать за тем, что он обещает, то это Ваше дело.

\- Я понимаю, сэр.

Когда он больше ничего не сказал, она поправила свою сумку и направилась к выходу.

\- Мисс Старлинг?

\- Да? – она обернулась.

\- Я не сам это с собой сделал, - она не сразу поняла, что он имел в виду своё увечье. – Я думал, что контролирую ситуацию, но это было не так.

Кларисса прикусила губу.

\- Доктор Лектер привел Вас к этому?

\- Нет, не он, - сказал доктор Чилтон. – Но Ганнибал Лектер всегда контролирует ситуацию. Не говорите, что я Вас не предупреждал.

 

Кларисса не могла отрицать, что слова доктора Чилтона заставили её нервничать, но она не могла рисковать ответственностью, которую чувствовала бы, если бы Кэтрин Мартин умерла просто потому, что она боялась. Кэтрин сама боялась в это время, больше, чем Кларисса будет когда-либо.

Однако, когда бы она не думала о предупреждении доктора Чилтона, она не могла не прокручивать в уме последние слова доктора Лектера, особенно то, что он использовал слово «обещаю». Тот факт, что он действительно держал свои обещания, был частью его патологии, так же, как и вежливость. И хоть она не считала, что что-либо, в чем был задействован доктор Лектер, может быть безопасным, она чувствовала, что брать на веру его слова в этот момент было правильным решением.

Она оставила сообщение на телефоне Кроуфорда, говоря, что она проверит наводку от доктора Лектера, и что хоть она не уверенна, выйдет ли что-то из этого, её не будет до кона дня. Если он хочет узнать что-то ещё, то позвонит ей, но она подозревала, что он был слишком занят сумасшествием СМИ и ответами на вопросы начальства, которое без сомнения будет требовать моментального прогресса в случае дела Кэтрин.

Дорога к Мемфису была дольше 12 часов, но у неё не было достаточно денег на авиабилет, особенно на срочный. Кларисса не была уверена, что будет делать, если действительно что-то найдет. Она могла позвонить Кроуфорду и передать какую бы информацию не получила, но она сама будет ещё в дне пути. Не то чтобы она ему будет нужна, чтобы проверить наводку, но она подозревала, что он не будет доволен её выездом из штата. Но всё же, он сам сказал ей сделать всё, что надо.

Дорога дала ей время подумать, по крайней мере. Она останавливалась несколько раз, чтобы взять фаст-фуд, каждый раз быстро заходя в уборную и заказывая бургер, который тут же брала с собой в машину, перекусывая по пути.

Где-то после десяти Кларисса прибыла в Мемфис, к квартирному дому, где жила Кэтрин Мартин. Она припарковалась возле забора, где у неё был хороший обзор, но и так, чтобы было не сразу заметно, что она сидит в машине. После того, как она вытащила бинокль из бардачка, она без труда перелезла на заднее сидение и приготовилась ждать.

На парковке было тихо, большинство жителей квартирного дома уже легли спать. Время шло; несколько людей пришли домой попозже, двое выбежали посреди ночи перекусить, но не было ничего необычного. Хоть все были осторожны и поспешны, выходя из машин и сразу перебегая к двери как можно быстрее.

Всё же, Кларисса ждала. Всё указывало на то, что она теряла время попусту, но интуиция говорила ей, что что-то должно случиться. Она понятия не имела что, кроме того, что она поймёт, когда увидит.

Спустя ещё час, где-то после двух ночи, мужчина вошел с улицы. Он не направился к зданию, а вместо этого остановился в центре парковки.

У Клариссы перехватило дыхание.

Это был Уилл Грэм.


	3. Chapter 3

Уилл Грэм был здесь, он стоял на парковке, где Буффало Бил похитил Кэтрин Мартин. Уилл Грэм, который уже несколько лет как был объявлен пропавшим без вести и возможно погибшим, стоял где-то в двадцати метрах от неё.

И доктор Лектер знал, что он будет здесь.

Кларисса изучала его через бинокль. Физически, он выглядел хорошо, и не очень отличался от фотографий, которые она видела. Он был одет в черное пальто, и его волосы были длинноваты и растрепаны. Его глаза были закрыты, и на нём не было очков.

Он всё ещё держал глаза закрытыми, и Кларисса осознала, что он делал. Он воссоздавал сцену преступление так, как мог только он.

Она должна была с ним поговорить. Потому она и была здесь. Он точно видел что-то, что могло помочь спасти Кэтрин.

Кларисса немного сомневалась; обстоятельства, связанные с ним, заставляли её колебаться. Она твердо верила в презумпцию невиновности, но нужно быть глупой, чтобы подойти к нему без опасений.

Однако, она сомневалась, что доктор Лектер отправил её сюда, чтобы Уилл Грэм убил её. Она не смогла бы вернуться и рассказать об их встрече, если бы была мертва. И в тот момент Кларисса осознала, что доктор Лектер настолько же помогал ей, как и использовал её: она узнает что-то об убийствах, а у него будут новости о мужчине, который всё время был в его мыслях.

Если это спасёт жизнь Кэтрин Мартин, она была согласна на такой компромисс.

Кларисса спрятала телефон в карман штанов, проверила пистолет в кобуре, и тогда только выбралась из машины. Он, похоже, её не услышал, так что она оставила дверь машины слегка приоткрытой, вместо того, чтобы захлопнуть её.

Когда она была где-то в шести метрах от него, он открыл глаза.

\- Мистер Грэм? – сказала она, подходя ближе. – Меня зовут Кларисса Старлинг. Я из ФБР.

\- Ясно, - его лицо сохраняло нейтральное выражение, а жесты были пассивны, по мере того, как он изучал показываемый ему значок. – Вы далековато от Куантико, - прокомментировал он, всё ещё держа руки в карманах пальто. – Как для стажера.

\- Да, сэр. Я здесь по наводке в деле Буффало Била. Должна сказать, со всего, что я ожидала увидеть, Вы не были в списке. Видите ли, подсказу дал мне доктор Лектер.

Его брови приподнялись.

\- Вы виделись с Ганнибалом?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Полагаю, он говорит обо мне.

\- Нет, ни слова. По большему счету, чтобы раздражать Мистера Кроуфорда и доктора Чилтона, я предполагаю.

Он не ответил, просто пристально смерил её задумчивым взглядом.

Кларисса прочистила горло и продолжила:

\- Доктор Лектер один раз упомянул Ваше имя при мне. Но он не сказал, что Вы будете здесь. Только сказал, что если я приду, то увижу что-то интересное.

\- Вот как? – он сжал губы в тонкую линию, внезапно выглядя очень недовольным. – Меня не заботит, что Ганнибал считает интересным. Ганнибал Лектер уничтожил мою жизнь. Я больше не хочу о нём думать. Я выбросил его из своей головы, из своей жизни, и сделаю всё, чтобы не дать ему пробраться назад.

\- Хорошо, я понимаю, - быстро сказала она, желая сохранить его в общительном настроении. – Но может Вы могли бы сказать мне, где Вы были?

\- Не думаю, что это относится к делу.

\- Я уверена, что Мистер Кроуфорд…

\- Джек Кроуфорд может идти к черту, - будто между прочим заявил он, без особой злости. – Чего бы, как Вы думаете, Джек хотел бы больше: знать, что со мной случилось, или раскрыть это дело? Потому что я знаю. И ответ всегда будет – дело. Если Вы хотите работать на него, Вам лучше запомнить это уже сейчас.

\- _Я_ хочу раскрыть дело, Мистер Грэм. Я хочу спасти Кэтрин. Я здесь, чтобы найти Буффало Била.

\- Как и я.

На миг повисла тишина, прежде чем он медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Он открыл их на следующем выдохе и снова окинул её взглядом.

Тогда он протянул ей руку.

\- Называйте меня Уилл.

Она была удивлена, но спустя миг пожала его руку, теплую, так как он держал её в кармане.

\- Кларисса.

Он слегка ей улыбнулся.

\- Так Вы пришли сюда, чтобы увидеть что-то интересное, - сказал он. – Увидели?

\- Я увидела, как Вы, ну, делали то, что Вы делаете.

\- В этом нет ничего интересного, если я ничего не найду, - сказал он, частично обращаясь к ней, а частично говоря с собой. Он слегка отошел, оглядывая парковку, поворачиваясь по кругу, снова пропадая в своих мыслях, будто её рядом и не было.

\- И здесь немногое можно найти.

Уилл ещё раз повернулся вокруг своей оси, прежде чем подошел ближе к зданию и запрокинул голову.

\- Никаких улик не осталось. Мы знаем, что он приехал и забрал её, но это не поможет нам его поймать. Что Вы можете мне рассказать о похищениях, чего не говорилось в новостях? – он наконец посмотрел на неё.

\- Немногое. Никогда не было свидетелей, и он всегда был осторожен, забирая их с мест, где нет камер наблюдения. На местах преступлений ничего не находили, кроме порезанной рубашки. Ни одна из рубашек не была изорвана и на них не было крови; она всегда разрезана ровно по спине, предположительно, после того, как девушки теряют сознание.

\- Никаких свидетелей, никаких следов борьбы, - задумчиво повторил Уилл. – Вот на углу квартира Кэтрин. И её машина там, где она её припарковала, вот она, - указал он. – Но её пакеты с покупками и рубашка были найдены здесь, на противоположной стороне парковки.

Он прошел это расстояние и остановился, оглядываясь на неё, внезапно выглядя зловеще в оранжевом свете уличного фонаря.

Кларисса мотнула головой и снова сконцентрировалась.

\- Пакеты были нетронуты, - сказала она. – Будто бы она просто поставила их на землю. Даже если он заманил её туда, никакой борьбы не было.

\- Это почти невозможно, что она могла знать его, учитывая широкую территорию похищений. Так что он был незнакомцем. По какой причине может женщина подойти к незнакомому мужчине ночью? Флирт возможен, хоть и маловероятно, что она воспримет это как желательное внимание, учитывая время и место. Нет, это что-то другое, - Уилл опустил руки по бокам и слегка наклонил голову. – Вы там, - тихо сказал он. – Как я могу заставить Вас подойти сюда?

Кларисса знала в тот момент, как он закрыл глаза, что на этот вопрос ответ не был нужен. Всё же, она со всех сил пыталась ответить на него в последовавшей тишине.

Прошло больше минуты, прежде чем Уилл открыл глаза.

\- Ему нужна помощь, - огласил он.

Она начала подходить к нему.

\- Помощь?

\- Он притворяется инвалидом, раненым, как-то ослабленным, - Уилл бурно жестикулировал, когда говорил. – У него какой-то фургон. Может, он перевозит что-то, может роняет свои инструменты или рассыпает покупки – что бы он не делал, он делает из этого представление. Женщины подходят к нему, потому что хотят помочь, но также потому, что они не видят в нём физической угрозы. Он каким-то образом заманивает их к фургону и к тому моменту, как они осознают, что случилось, уже поздно.

Кларисса безмолвно смотрела на него. Видеть его в деле, создающего правильный сценарий, казалось бы, из ничего, было настолько потрясающе, насколько она и слышала.

Уилл нахмурился, глядя на неё.

\- Что?

\- Не удивительно, что Вас называли прорицателем.

Он улыбнулся с искренне непонимающим выражением лица.

\- Что?

\- Студенты, они Вас называли прорицателем. Из-за того, что Вы делаете. Я слышала однажды разговор двоих профессоров о том времени, когда вы преподавали в академии. И так Вас раньше называли, - она остановилась. – Я удивлена, что Вы не знали.

Уилл пожал плечами.

\- Я не общался. Со студентами или коллегами, - он засмеялся. – Прорицатель, - повторил он. Тогда он склонил голову на бок, глядя на неё. – И как меня называют сейчас?

\- Я не знаю.

Уилл одарил её резкой ухмылкой и взглядом, говорящим, что он знал, что она знала, даже если она не собирается сказать.

\- Они называют меня сумасшедшим. Мнение Фредди Лаундс стало прописной истиной.

Кларисса не смогла сдержать вопрос:

\- Вы сумасшедший?

Он не выглядел раздраженным её вопросом, но и не ответил на него. Он просто смотрел на неё в повисшей тишине. На неё нашло то же ощущение, которое охватывало её при зрительном контакте с доктором Лектером. Тогда Уилл моргнул, и момент был разрушен.

\- Я знаю, какое у меня сумасшествие, - сказал он, – и оно не из тех, о которых Вам стоит беспокоиться.

\- Хорошо, - медленно сказала она. – Дело в том, что Ваша связь с доктором Лектером выставила Вас в не очень хорошем свете. Не помогло так же Ваше отсутствие и Ваше молчание.

Кларисса ждала, что он будет отрицать её намёки или скажет ещё что-то о докторе Лектере, но Уилл просто выглядел так, что было явно видно, что он не испытывал восторга от сказанного.

\- Чем бы Вы хотели лучше заняться, Кларисса, поговорить обо мне или о Буффало Биле?

Она знала, что он намеренно отказывался говорить о своём местонахождении или действиях, но в её ответе не было сомнений:

\- О Буффало Биле.

Он кивнул, больше себе, чем ей. И тогда сказал:

\- Знание того, как он их похищает, всё ещё не очень нам помогает. Что Вы ещё можете мне о нём рассказать?

\- Ну, - начала она. – У меня в машине есть его дело.

Уилл был удивлен, но заинтересован.

\- Могу я его увидеть?

Это была засекреченная информация, собственность ФБР. Дать ему это дело без соответствующего разрешения – незаконно. Но он был легендарным профайлером, и время Кэтрин истекало.

\- Да, - сказала Кларисса.

Она направилась к своей машине, подстраивая свои шаги так, чтобы увериться, что он идёт рядом, а не позади неё. Ей показалось, что она заметила понимающее выражение на его лице, будто бы он точно знал, что она делает, но оно так же быстро исчезло.

Подойдя к машине, Кларисса вытащила дело из своей сумки. Уилл сел на пассажирское место, свесив одну ногу на землю, а она стояла, опираясь на заднюю дверь машины, глядя ему через плечо. Он пролистал страницы под верхним освещением машины, и несколько минут стояла тишина.

\- Как Вы думаете, почему он снимает их кожу? – наконец спросила она.

\- Потому что ему для чего-то нужна кожа, - отвлеченно сказал Уилл, изучая одну из фотографий.

\- Вы имеете в виду, он их убивает _ради_ их кожи? – изумленно спросила Кларисса.

\- Самое простое объяснение чаще всего и есть правильное, - сказал он тем же отвлеченным тоном, занятый чтением.

\- Я бы не назвала его простым.

Уилл снова посмотрел на неё.

\- Он назвал бы. Он и называет. Для него дело не в убийстве; дело в чем-то другом.

Кларисса вздохнула, глядя куда-то в даль.

\- Доктор Лектер сказал мне, что для поимки убийцы человеку нужно быть в уникальном состоянии сознания. Я так понимаю, это он и имел в виду. Как Вы это _делаете_?

\- Я просто таким образом думаю, - то, как он механично это сказал, заставило её думать, что он эту фразу говорил очень часто.

Он остановился на карте с обозначениями мест, где были похищены и найдены девушки.

\- Совершенно беспорядочно, я знаю, - сказала Кларисса.

\- Или отчаянно беспорядочно. Как тщательность плохого лжеца. У него есть причина для разбрасывания их так далеко друг от друга.

\- Чтобы мы не нашли его, я думаю.

\- Возможно. А может и нет, - Уилл перевернул на следующую страницу, внезапно двигаясь на сидении, когда что-то привлекло его внимание. – Это было найдено в подвале Ганнибала?

Это было фото головы.

\- Да. Мистер Кроуфорд думал, что это было одно из убийств Ганнибала и что Буффало Бил каким-то образом подражает ему, но доктор Лектер сказал, что это был его бывший пациент, которого он нашел мертвым и, ну, сохранил, - она прикусила губу. – Звучит как что-то, что он мог бы сделать?

\- Абсолютно, - ровным голосом сказал Уилл. – Что он ещё об этом сказал?

\- Ничего.

Он выглядел скептично.

\- Правда, - сказала она. – Сразу после этого, он сказал мне, что мне нужно ехать сюда.

Уилл моргнул, и это выглядело так, будто что-то в его мыслях стало на свое место.

\- Ганнибал знал, кто убил его пациента. Он должен был; иначе он бы не сохранил его. И он знает, что сейчас это имеет значение.

\- Я знаю, что есть связь. Она должна быть; куколка в горле – это что-то слишком особенное, чтобы никакой связи не были. Но ничто не складывается.

Уилл снова посмотрел на фото, пристально вглядываясь, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза ненадолго.

Когда он их открыл, он провел пальцами по фото снова.

\- Это не закончено, - сказал он. – Это начало работы, эксперимент начинающего убийцы.

\- Начинающего убийцы, - повторила Кларисса, становясь ровно. – Это значит, что он убил снова. И…Теперь он Буффало Бил. Это ведь он, не правда ли? Буффало Бил – тот, кто убил пациента доктора Лектера.

\- Да, - Уилл встал, кладя файл на сидение и поправляя своё пальто.

\- Тогда почему доктор Лектер этого не сказал?

Уилл приподнял бровь, безмолвно подчеркивая абсурдность вопроса.

\- Не считая того, что это всё для него игра, - уточнила она, – почему он этого не сказал?

\- Он не сообщил это Вам, потому что ему было нужно, чтобы Вы были достаточно отчаянны, чтобы прийти сюда. Потому что он знал, что я буду здесь.

Кларисса не смогла скрыть неверие в своем голосе.

\- Вы говорите, что доктор Лектер скрывает информацию об убийстве просто, чтобы узнать, как у Вас дела?

\- Да, - его выражение лица было нейтральным, не растерянным. Будто он давно привык к такому и его это не волновало.

\- Как он вообще знал, что Вы будете здесь?

\- Потому что он знает меня лучше, чем кто-либо, - просто сказал Уилл. Он посмотрел вдаль.

\- Я наконец предсказуем для него.

Она вздохнула, скрещивая руки.

\- Вы знаете, кто является Буффало Билом?

\- Нет. Но Ганнибал знает, - он сделал паузу. – Вам всё равно придётся это выяснить; он не скажет Вам просто так. Но Вы знаете больше, чем раньше. Вы можете это использовать.

\- А Вы? – спросила Кларисса, удерживая его взгляд.

\- Я тоже знаю больше, чем раньше.

\- Я имею в виду, что теперь?

Уилл посмотрел на неё пристально с невозмутимым выражением лица.

\- Теперь, Вы возвращаетесь туда, откуда приехали, и то же делаю и я.

У Клариссы было ощущение, будто она не должна позволить ему уйти, но не было никакого ордера на его арест, ничего легального, что давало бы ей на это полномочия. Но она была первым человеком, увидевшем его за четыре года, и разрешить ему исчезнуть в тенях снова казалось основательно неправильным.

Уилл очевидно увидел дилемму, отражающуюся на её лице.

\- Я сделаю Ваш выбор проще, - сказал он. – Если Вы хотите остановить меня, Вам действительно придется меня останавливать.

Тогда он развернулся и просто ушел.

Она пристально смотрела на его отдаляющуюся фигуру, всё ещё колеблясь, но она уже понимала, что ничего не сделает. Спустя минуту, и он уже был за забором, пропадая из поля зрения, будто его никогда и не было.

Кларисса обессиленно оперлась на машину, обдумывая свои перспективы. Она чувствовала, будто должна что-то сделать. В конце концов, она позвонила на главную линию ФБР, называя себя и сообщая, что видела Уилла Грэма в Мемфисе.

Они могли подать его в розыск, если хотели, но она должна вернуться в Балтимор, чтобы увидеть, что ещё сможет выудить из доктора Лектера. Она надеялась, что информация о Уилле будет достаточной для обмена на имя Буффало Била.

 

Если дорога к Мемфису была долгая, то дорога назад – ещё дольше. Кларисса изредка останавливалась на кофе. Она уже была более чем уставшая, и её истощение было скорее фоном для текущего задания.

Где-то сразу после семи, её телефон зазвонил. Это был Кроуфорд.

Кларисса включила громкоговоритель.

\- Алло?

\- Какого черта происходит, Старлинг? Я просыпаюсь, и у меня сообщение, что Уилл Грэм был замечен, да ещё и заметила его ты!

\- Да, сэр. В Мемфисе.

\- И ты просто позволила ему уйти?!

\- У меня не было никаких основания для его задержания. Я должна была арестовать его без причины? Или Уилл Грэм числится в списке разыскиваемых преступников, о котором я не знаю?

Ответом её словам послужила сдержанная тишина.

\- Нет, - наконец сказал Кроуфорд, - не числится. После того, как кого-то ошибочно арестуют за убийство, сразу начинают замечать, когда вещи делаются не по правилам. Нам нужно больше, чем догадки, - он вздохнул. – Почему ты была в Мемфисе? И где ты сейчас?

\- Мне где-то ещё семь или восемь часов пути, сэр. Я поехала в Мемфис по наводке доктора Лектера. Наводка привела меня к Уиллу Грэму.

Кроуфорд глубоко вдохнул, будто собираясь с силами, или готовясь к худшему.

\- И он как-то связан с этими убийствами?

\- Нет, сэр. Я не увидела ничего, указывающего на это.

Она коротко пересказала их разговор, особенно уделяя внимание мыслям Уилла о Буффало Билле.

Кроуфорд слушал, несколько раз комментируя по мере её рассказа. После того, как она закончила, он спросил:

\- И каким он тебе показался?

\- Он был очень…профессионален. Он не отвечал ни на один вопрос о себе, но охотно говорил о профайлинге. Он был готов помочь, достаточно дружелюбен для того, кто был известен своей замкнутостью. Но говорить с ним было слегка неспокойно.

\- Каким образом?

\- Трудно объяснить, - медленно сказала Кларисса. – Причина не в том, что он сделал или сказал что-то такое. Он не был враждебен или угрожающий или даже антагонистичный, - она сделала паузу, ища нужные слова. – Он…все время контролировал ситуацию, - осознала она, слыша эхо голоса доктора Чилтона, говоря это.

Ничего не случилось, но она внезапно поняла, что это было только потому, что Уилл и не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось. Он легко принял её присутствие, но весь их диалог произошел только потому, что он это позволил. Это было тревожное осознание, и ей было не по себе от того, что она поняла это только сейчас.

\- Чем бы ни был Уилл Грэм, он хорош, - сказала она. – Но доктор Лектер знает, кто такой Буффало Билл. Я направляюсь назад в Балтимор, чтобы поговорить с ним, если Вы не хотите, чтобы я занялась чем-то другим, конечно.

\- Нет. Ты там, где ты мне и нужна. Продолжай.

\- Да, сэр. Были какие-то изменения?

\- Прайс определил бабочку как вид, который проживает только в Азии. Их должно быть импортировали. Мы проверяли отчеты с таможни и отбрасывали всех, кто не подходит под описание, но это медленный процесс. Дай мне знать в ту же секунду, как получишь что-то от Ганнибала.

\- Да, сэр, - снова сказала она.

Кроуфорд положил трубку, и Кларисса продолжила свой путь.

 

Она прибыла в больницу поздно днём. Доктор Лектер лежал на своей койке и читал книгу.

\- Добрый день, доктор Лектер, - сказала Кларисса. Её голос звучал таким же уставшим, как она себя и чувствовала.

\- Добрый день, - сказал он, поднимаясь и очень аккуратно ложа книгу на стол. – Ваша поездка была успешна?

\- Можно и так сказать, - она подошла ближе к стеклу, как и он. – Я видела кое-что интересное. Уилла Грэма.

Она представила, как доктор Чилтон подскочил со своего кресла, так как он без сомнения слушал их разговор. Доктор Лектер, конечно же, совсем не так отреагировал на имя; он лишь имел слегка выжидающее выражение лица.

\- И что случилось? – спросил он.

Кларисса осознала в пути, что этот разговор мог пойти очень неприятно, но до того момента, как она посмотрела ему в лицо, которое имело искренне эмоциональное выражение за беспристрастным ожиданием, она не понимала, насколько ужасно всё могло пойти не так.

Доктор Лектер следил за изменениями в выражении её лица по мере того, как шли секунды её молчания. Он нахмурился, и даже выглядел слегка взволнованным.

\- Он был не здоров?

\- Нет. Совсем нет. Я просто сомневаюсь в приятности моих новостей.

Он склонил голову.

\- Вы сомневаетесь в моём дальнейшем сотрудничестве, если я услышу что-то, что мне не понравится.

Она не видела смысла отрицать.

\- Да.

\- Я не убью гонца, Кларисса, - сказал он, делая ещё один шаг вперёд. – Это будет едва ли в хорошем тоне.

Кларисса вздохнула.

\- Мы поговорили. Он немного сказал о Вас. Сказал, что не хочет больше о Вас думать, - откровенно сказала она. – Что он избавился от Вас в своей жизни и сделает всё, чтобы Вы в неё не вернулись.

Слова, кажется, зависли в воздухе после того, как она их произнесла, заполняя пространство между ними.

Доктор Лектер не сразу показал очевидную реакцию. Тогда уголки его губ медленно приподнялись, превращаясь в удовлетворенную улыбку.

\- Вы выглядите не очень расстроенным, - продолжила она.

\- Уилл однажды сказал мне что-то похожее, используя почти точно те же слова. Он на самом деле так не думал, хоть я и не знал этого на тот момент. Я уверен, что он так не думает и сейчас. Они слишком значительны для него, чтобы так неосторожно их использовать.

\- Тогда что он имел в виду?

Выражение лица доктора Лектера было самодовольным.

\- Думаю, что-то абсолютно противоположное.

Кларисса скрестила руки, мотая головой.

\- Но он даже не попросил меня это Вам передать.

\- И всё же он знал, что Вы это сделаете, - сказал он, всё ещё выглядя невообразимо довольным.

Кларисса ещё раз прокрутила в мыслях их разговор и внезапно почувствовала себя очень глупой. С первой же секунды, как она заговорила с ним, Уилл вытащил с неё все наводки, так искусно, что она и не заметила, не смотря на всю свою подготовку. Он не сказал ничего важного до того момента, пока она не подтвердила, что доктор Лектер ничего о нём не говорил, и тогда он придумал послание, которое она, не раздумывая, повторила.

\- Не нужно выглядеть такой смущенной, - сказал доктор Лектер. – Нет ничего постыдного в том, что Вы были введены в заблуждение Уиллом. Это случается с лучшими из нас.

\- Не с Вами. Больше нет.

\- Больше нет, - согласился он. – Мы выше этого.

Противоположное значение слов Уилла могло иметь несколько вариантов, и все они однозначно означали, что он и доктор Лектер не ссорились, что поднимало некоторые тревожные вопросы само по себе. Но намёк, что Уилл наслаждался присутствием доктора Лектера в его жизни обосновывал догадки о том, что они занимались похожими делами.

Кларисса снова повторила слова Уилла в своей голове, хмуря брови.

\- И какой смысл был в том, что это было сказано?

Она не могла найти больше ничего спрятанного в этих словах, ничего, что стоило бы такого скрытного способа общения.

\- Никакого смысла, кроме того, чтобы сообщить мне, что я в его мыслях.

\- И Вы рады этому.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Всегда приятно знать, что мы в мыслях тех, кого любим.

\- Как Вы знали, что Уилл Грэм будет там? – спросила она.

\- Я не знал точно, где Уилл скитался, но этот убийца был бы слишком большим делом, чтобы он смог проигнорировать.

\- Вы сказали, что ключ к нахождению Кэтрин Мартин будет в Мемфисе. Уилл действительно поделился ценной информацией, но он едва приоткрыл дверь. Вы всё ещё владеете ключами к ней, доктор.

Он приподнял бровь.

\- Правда?

\- Вы сказали, что Кэтрин умрет, если я не поеду в Мемфис. Вы ввели меня в заблуждение.

\- Это было правдой, в некотором роде, - сказал он, наблюдая за ней сквозь стекло. – Я бы не помог Вам, если бы не получил ничего взамен.

Кларисса внезапно осознала, что он говорил больше, чем об их последнем разговоре.

\- Потому Вы и помогли мне изначально, - сказала она. – Вы знали, что Уилл Грэм будет приходить на места похищений. Вы знали, что это был только вопрос времени, когда следующая девушка будет похищена, и Вы сможете отправить меня туда. Вы даже заговорили о нём, чтобы я была более заинтересована, когда увижу его.

\- Виноват, - он выглядел очень довольным собой, и совсем не обеспокоенным тем, что манипулировал расследованием убийства и потратил время и ресурсы просто для того, чтобы передать кому-то «привет». И Уилл сказал «привет» в ответ, своими словами. Во второй раз в этот день, Кларисса снова задумалась не о том, что же случилось с Уиллом Грэмом, а что он мог сделать возможным.

\- Уилл всё время знал, где Вы, - сказала она. – Было бы легко войти в контакт с Вами самому.

\- Думаете, ФБР позволило бы такое общение?

\- Нет, - признала Кларисса.

\- Это и есть Ваш ответ. Если бы я не пошел на контакт первый, он бы не случился вообще.

Она слегка отошла в сторону, прежде чем вернуться на место, подавляя желание начать ходить по комнате туда-сюда.

\- Вы ни слова не сказали о Уилле Грэме с того времени, как попали сюда, доктор Лектер, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подтвердить, что он все ещё жив.

\- И как я мог безо всякого зазрения совести это подтвердить? – спросил он с ухмылкой на лице. – Что я могу знать точно, находясь в этой комнате?

\- Многое, как видно, - Кларисса ни на секунду не поверила, что он сомневался в том, что Уилл выжил. – И сейчас Вы очень даже выдали себя.

\- Попытку связаться с Уиллом можно назвать импульсивной, - сказал доктор Лектер, его тон был удивительно искренний. – Но я обнаружил, что не могу упустить такую возможность. Мое решение сегодня, возможно, отличалось бы от моего вчерашнего решения, но мы можем действовать лишь основываясь на информации, которой владеем в определенный момент времени. Я невероятно рад знать, что он в порядке, особенно учитывая то, что я даже не смел надеяться на возможность когда-либо поговорить с ним снова.

\- Хорошо. И почему Вы объясняете всё это мне?

\- Некоторые последние новости очень подняли мне настроение, и Ваша информация о Уилле ещё больше меня порадовала, - весело заявил он. – Теперь, расскажите мне его мысли о деле.

Кларисса почувствовала, что он уже наговорился о Уилле, и любые последующие попытки прояснить их отношения будут проигнорированы. Она решила, что на сейчас это сойдёт; на этот разговор будет время после того, как будет найдена Кэтрин. Кэтрин была приоритетом, не Уилл.

\- Вы знаете, кем является Буффало Билл, - начала она. – Это мужчина, который убил Вашего пациента.

\- Да. Я виделся с ним лишь однажды; его направили ко мне на лечение.

\- Вы скажите мне его имя?

\- Нет, - его ответ был простой и окончательный.

\- Кэтрин Мартин умрёт, - даже говоря это, она знала, что ему плевать на Кэтрин Мартин. Но она не смогла сдержать эти слова.

\- Она умрёт лишь в том случае, если Вам не удастся поймать его.

Кларисса попробовала другой подход.

\- Тогда скажите мне, как это сделать.

Доктор Лектер сложил руки за спиной, смеривая её оценивающим взглядом.

\- Что Вы выяснили?

\- Он был начинающим убийцей, когда сделал это с Вашим пациентом. Он с того времени стал лучше. Он выяснил, что ему нужно от этих убийств. Все его последние убийства были одинаковые. Куколка – единственная вещь, которая соединяет Вашего пациента с этими убийствами.

Он кивнул.

\- Значимость куколки в изменении. Из гусеницы в куколку, и из неё – во что-то прекрасное. Его первое убийство было первой попыткой этой трансформации.

\- Трансформировать их, или таким образом косвенно трансформировать себя?

Доктор Лектер лишь улыбнулся.

\- Он снял кожу с тела? – настояла она.

\- Нет. Только украсил его.

Кларисса попыталась понять, что он имел в виду. Не было больше ничего значительного на голове кроме куколки…

\- Макияж? Ваш пациент не носил его?

\- Не при жизни, и не по своей воле. Он стал полотном, на котором можно было нарисовать собственные стремления.

\- Стремления, - повторила она; в её голове возникла идея. – Это Вы имели в виду под трансформацией? – Кларисса помотала головой. – Нет никакой взаимосвязи между транссексуалами и жестокостью.

\- Умная девочка, - сказал он с одобрением в голосе. – Ваш убийца не простой транссексуал, хоть и пытается им быть. Я бы не удивился, если бы он попытался, и ему не удалось. Наверное, он пытался быть многим.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду, ему не удалось? – спросила Кларисса. – Нет книги правил о том, как быть транссексуалом.

\- Его цель была бы не меньше, чем полное физическое преображение.

\- Вы имеете в виду, он бы подал заявку на операцию по смене пола, - сказала она, начиная осознавать ситуацию и что она значила. Есть больница з записями о нём, возможностью отследить его. – И ему бы отказали.

Доктор Лектер кивнул.

\- Его бы отвергли как кандидата из-за психических расстройств, возможно из-за истории жестокости. Его патология более дикая, чем он сам может осознать. Он ненавидит свою сущность, и всё время пытается избавиться от ненависти к себе. Если бы он продолжил свою терапию, может, я помог бы ему принять себя.

Доктор Лектер уничтожил все записи о своих пациентах, но некоторые источники сообщали, что убийство было частым пунктом в его рецепте для лечения и личностного роста.

\- И существовал бы Буффало Билл после такого лечение, доктор? – иронично спросила она.

\- Это всё зависит от того, как Вы определяете это слово, - сказал он, улыбаясь от веселья. Тогда он облизал губы и слишком между прочим заявил: - До Вашего ухода вчера я не знал, что Кэтрин Мартин – дочь сенатора. Даже я не смог бы предсказать провидение, позволившее Буффало Биллу попасть на такую жертву.

Кларисса ответила не сразу, пытаясь понять, на что он намекал.

\- И? – наконец спросила она.

\- Это повышает ставки, разве нет?

\- Меня не волнует, что Кэтрин Мартин в родственных связях с сенатором, доктор Лектер. Я бы делала свою работу с не меньшим усердием, если бы ситуация была другая.

\- Конечно делали бы, - он легко согласился. – Но часы продолжают идти, каждая секунда приближает её к погибели.

Кларисса прикусила губу. Записи пациентов заберут много времени, даже если Кроуфорд использует всё своё влияние, чтобы поторопить процесс. Они найдут его, но слишком поздно для того, чтобы спасти Кэтрин.

\- Скажите мне, как найти его, - повторила она. – Пожалуйста.

\- У Вас уже есть всё, что Вам нужно, в файле, - сказал он, пристально глядя на неё. – И я полностью уверен, что Вам удастся это и без дальнейшей помощи.

Кларисса удерживала взгляд настолько долго, насколько могла, надеясь, что он произнесёт ещё какую-то крупицу правды, прежде чем осознать, что он больше ничего не скажет.

Пытаясь не чувствовать себя такой побежденной, она просто сказала:

\- Спасибо, доктор Лектер.

На этом, она развернулась и направилась к двери.

Его голос прозвучал ей вслед.

\- Можете, пожалуйста, сказать Барни, что я хотел бы воспользоваться одним из моих разрешенных звонков?

Кларисса посмотрела на него через плечо. Доктор Лектер стоял в центре камеры, с руками по бокам, и выглядел абсолютно безмятежно, как и первый раз, когда она увидела его.

\- Да, конечно, - пробормотала она, прежде чем направиться дальше.

Она сказала Барни о звонке, прежде чем попросить его выпустить её через черный ход. Она не спала почти 36 часов, и совсем не имела желания говорить с доктором Чилтоном. Если он хочет поговорить о Уилле Грэме, то пусть проведает доктора Лектера.

Барни позволил ей, и скоро Кларисса снова была в машине. Она позвонила Кроуфорду и сказала, что им нужно проверить записи в больницах, которые совершали операции по смене пола, ища тех, кому отказали.

После она снова была на автостраде, всего в часе от своей кровати и такого нужного сна.


	4. Chapter 4

Кларисса спала до того, как в 3:47 утра зазвонил телефон. Она сонно взглянула на экран, и увидев, что это Кроуфорд, ответила.

\- Алло? – пробормотала она, всё ещё не проснувшись полностью.

Кроуфорд заговорил без лишних расшаркиваний:

\- Ганнибал Лектер сбежал.

\- Что? – воскликнула Кларисса, подскакивая в кровати. – Когда? Как?

В один момент сна у неё не стало ни в одном глазу.

\- Вчера, он позвонил Фредди Лаундс, заявляя, что знает личность Буффало Билла, но раскроет её только сенатору Мартин и только лично. Мисс Лаундс выложила историю на своем сайте, а также запись того, как Ганнибал делал свое предложение. Люди сенатора заметили его довольно быстро. Учитывая, что её дочери остался лишь один день жизни, она, понятное дело, была в отчаянии. Но сенатор отказалась уезжать из Мемфиса, так что она попросила о нескольких услугах, чтобы Ганнибала перевезли к ней. На её стороне несколько шишек из юстиции, и вопреки моим строгим рекомендациям, Ганнибала отправили в Мемфис самолетом.

Кларисса приложила руку ко лбу, осознавая, что доктор Лектер планировал использовать имя Буффало Билла с момента, когда узнал, что Кэтрин была дочерью сенатора. Сейчас оно стоило больше, чем полтора дня назад, оно стоило больше для отчаянной матери, у которой было достаточно влияния в распоряжении.

\- Он сманипулировал всё так, чтобы его перевезли, - высказала она свои мысли вслух. – Но это всё же был рискованный шаг, учитывая шансы на побег. Фургон был перехвачен?

\- Нет. Он сделал всё сам. Ганнибал долетел до Мемфиса и даже не сходил с самолета ни разу. Он недолго поговорил с сенатором, дав ей описание внешности Буффало Билла. У нас так же есть имя, Луис Френд, но пока что это не принесло результатов. Ганнибал мог врать обо всём, учитывая, что это было притворством для того, чтобы его переместили в другое место.

\- Я удивлена, что доктор Чилтон разрешил его перемещение. Он, кажется, не хотел делать ничего, что было идеей доктора Лектера.

\- У Чилтона слишком большое самомнение, - сказал Кроуфорд; его злость делала его резким. – Он всегда будет делать то, что больше всего выгодно ему. Я уверен, он едва держал себя в руках от одной возможности сделать одолжение всем этим важным людям, что обратились к нему, если он мог удостовериться, что они будут должны ему что-то в ответ. Я сказал ему, что перевозить Ганнибала Лектера куда-либо – сумасшествие; он сказал мне, что Ганнибала может и потеряли, когда я за это отвечал и когда за это отвечала доктор Блум, но под _его_ присмотром такого не случится.

Кроуфорд сделал паузу, делая вдох, и принялся перечислять факты ровным голосом, который Кларисса часто слышала в Академии, когда перечисляли преступления:

\- После разговора с Ганнибалом, сенатор ушла из ангара со своими сопровождающими, чтобы сделать заявление для прессы. Чилтон пошел с ней, и пилот высадился. На борту остались два офицера, а Ганнибал был в клетке, одетый в смирительную рубашку и маску. В этот момент он очень убедительно разыграл припадок. Они забрали его с клетки, чтобы он не начал биться головой о прутья решетки, но один из офицеров всё ещё был очень осторожен, нацеливая пистолет на Ганнибала. В тот момент они заметили, что Ганнибал не дышит. После трех минут без признаков дыхания, они вызвали скорую и сняли смирительную рубашку, чтобы попробовать сделать непрямой массаж сердца. Тогда Ганнибал напал, до этого, очевидно, задержав дыхание. У нас есть видео событий, так как самолет был напичкан камерами. Убив офицеров, Ганнибал разбил камеру дубинкой. Ещё два офицера, должно быть, зашли в самолет после этого, так как обнаружено было четыре тела.

Кларисса резко выдохнула.

\- И никто не видел, как он ушел? Со всеми людьми сенатора и представителями СМИ снаружи?

Тон Кроуфорда был очень мрачный.

\- Когда нашли место преступления, один из двоих офицеров, предположительно, был жив, и его тут же направили в скорую. Позже в ходе поисков Ганнибала тело того офицера нашли без униформы, спрятанное в месте, где находится шасси, - повисла тяжелая пауза. – Ганнибал срезал его лицо. Он использовал его как маску, чтобы его положили в скорую и увезли за периметр поисков. Скорую позже нашли вместе с персоналом внутри, все были мертвы. С того времени не было ни следа Ганнибала Лектера.

У Клариссы не было слов. Темнота комнаты казалась безграничной пустотой вокруг. У неё не было иллюзий по поводу того, кем был Ганнибал Лектер и что он сотворил, но было что-то основательно тревожащее в новостях о том, что произошло всего несколько часов назад, в сравнении с тем, когда читаешь о деяниях, совершенных годы назад.

Действительно не было слова, описывающего его, и теперь он снова был на свободе.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, сэр.

\- Это сложно переварить, - сказал он. – Но у нас нет времени. Очевидно, что поиски Ганнибала Лектера будут приоритетом. Но я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты занималась Буффало Биллом. У тебя есть дело, и то, что Ганнибал и… - он запнулся на следующем имени, - …Уилл сказали тебе. И у нас есть описание от Ганнибала: около 35, рост 1.77, 81 килограмм, блондин. В этом всём должно быть что-то, чем мы сможем воспользоваться.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Побег Ганнибала уже на всех новостных каналах и в интернете. Но я хотел, чтобы ты услышала это от меня. Я никогда не думал, что это произойдет. Я не должен был ставить тебя у него на пути. Это было безрассудно с моей стороны.

Кларисса поняла, к чему он вел. Не был невообразимым такой вариант, что доктор Лектер посчитает это забавным – убить тех, кто приходил изучать его в течении его заключения.

\- Со всем уважением, сэр, если доктор Лектер и придёт сюда, чтобы убить кого-то, это будете Вы.

\- Со временем, да, - сказал он, его голос звучал так, будто для него это было обычным делом – быть целью серийного убийцы. – Но он может использовать тебя, чтобы добраться до меня. Он делал это раньше.

\- Да. Я знаю.

\- Просто будь на чеку, Старлинг.

Кларисса не тешила себе мыслью, что она чем-то отличалась от любой из жертв доктора Лектера. Она не была исключением, не была особенной или важной для него; она не имела значения, пешка в игре. Но игра была не против неё или Кроуфорда. Это была собственная игра доктора Лектера против мира, и она играла по правилам. Её интуиция говорила ей, что он не придёт за ней, что он посчитает это грубым способом закончить их разговор. Кларисса чувствовала странное спокойствие, несмотря на ужас, который охватил её всего несколько минут назад.

Но она ничего из этого не сказала Кроуфорду, осознавая, как беспочвенно это звучало.

\- У меня, однако, есть одна мысль, сэр, хоть это, наверное, то, что Вы уже обдумывали.

\- Какая?

\- Доктор Лектер не придёт за Вами или за мной, или за кем-либо другим сразу. Первое, что он сделает - это найдет Уилла Грэма.

 

Кларисса, очевидно, не могла пойти дальше спать после звонка Кроуфорда. Слишком долго пролежав в кровати, пытаясь заснуть, она встала и начала снова перечитывать дело Буффало Билла. Она начала, сидя за своим столом, но вскоре оказалась на полу, скрестив ноги и разложив бумаги вокруг себя.

Она знала, что здесь что-то было; должно было быть. Доктор Лектер сказал, что у неё есть всё, что нужно, чтобы найти Буффало Билла. Что она не видела? Кларисса сосредоточенно изучила страницы о жертвах, профайл Буффало Билла и свои записи с разговором с доктором Лектером, но ничего не могла заметить.

Только когда прозвонил её будильник, Кларисса поняла, как долго она работала. Все страницы стали выглядеть одинаково, и не важно, как она на них смотрела, ничего нового она не находила. Со вздохом она встала, распрямляя ноги и начиная мерять комнату шагами.

Её глаза упали на карту, отложенную в сторону - карту с местами похищений девушек и местами нахождения тел. Снова вздыхая, она подняла её, изучая и дальше ходя по комнате.

Все эти точки были произвольными, будто бы кто-то тыкал в карту с закрытыми глазами. Всё было абсолютно бессистемно. Так бессистемно, что может, это было намеренно.

\- Отчаянно беспорядочно, - задумчиво сказала она, повторяя слова Уилла. – Как тщательность плохого лгуна.

Что это _значило_? Она не была уверенна, что и сам Уилл знал, что это значило, только что он увидел что-то, заметил что-то, что не вписывалось.

Но что можно было увидеть, если там не было системы? Даже порядок, в котором девушки были найдены, был произвольным; первая девушка, которая была похищена, была найдена третьей. После неё, Буффало Билл стал ленивым, не придавливая их ко дну.

Кларисса задумчиво нахмурила брови. В этом что-то было, если только она смогла бы уловить…Произвольно, слишком произвольно, почему был он делал это так произвольно? Очевидным ответом было то, что он не хотел, чтобы его поймали, но это не объясняло, почему девушки были найдены не в том порядке. Было что-то ещё…что-то ещё…

\- Это не произвольно, - ахнула она.

Клариссу охватило напряжение, хоть всё, что она делала, это просто смотрела на бумаги, чувствуя, будто сходит с ума, до этого момента просветления, когда все встало на свои места.

Она позвонила Кроуфорду. Было все ещё рано, но она знала, что учитывая произошедшее ночью, он наверняка уже был у себя в кабинете.

\- Кроуфорд, - ответил он.

\- Это не произвольно, - выпалила Кларисса. – Буффало Билл похищает девушек, но не произвольно. _Сейчас_ это произвольно, но не когда он только начал.

\- Нет системы, Старлинг. Мы смотрели, и мы прогоняли это через каждую компьютерную программу, которая у нас только есть.

\- Нет, системы нет, но это не произвольно, - воскликнула она. – Он похищает их из стольких разных мест, потому что он не хочет, чтобы мы увидели. Он не обленился после первой девушки…она была единственной, которую он не хотел, чтобы нашли. Он знал её; он должен был. Он придавил её ко дну, чтобы никто не отследил её к нему. Об остальных он не волновался, потому что никакой связи и не было. Но её, Фредерику Биммел из Бельведера, Огайо, он знал её.

Долгое время Кроуфорд ничего не говорил. Тогда, наконец:

\- Хорошо. Кажется, ты что-то нашла. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехала в Огайо. Поговори с её семьей, друзьями, соседями, посмотри, сможешь ли ты что-то найти. Мы скоро получим имена, я хочу, чтобы кто-то был на месте, чтобы проверить связь.

\- Я, сэр?

\- Ну, кто-то должен взяться за это, - между прочим сказал Кроуфорд. – И ты может быть только что сделала прорыв в деле, знаешь ли.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Большое спасибо.

\- Продолжай в том же духе. И Старлинг? В это раз мы достанем тебе билет на самолет.

 

Рейс Клариссы прибыл в Питсбург после обеда.

К тому времени, как она взяла машину в прокат и доехала до Бельведера, прошло ещё полтора часа. В доме Биммелов она поговорила с отцом Фредерики, задав ему несколько вопросов, на которые у него не было никаких новых ответов. Он, казалось, чувствовал себя виноватым, что не мог сказать ничего, что могло бы помочь, но был так очевидно сломлен тем, что случилось, что просто бесцельно скитался по дому.

Он без возражений согласился на то, чтобы она осмотрела комнату Фредерики, добавляя, что её спальня осталась такой, какой и была. Кларисса поблагодарила его и начала подниматься по лестнице.

Это была комната женщины, которая все ещё была на границе детства и взрослой жизни. В ней были сентиментальные вещи, вроде фигурок животных и кукольного домика вместе с книгами и косметикой молодой женщины. Там были фото её друзей на стенах и тумбочке у кровати, и на краю кровати всё ещё неаккуратно лежало платье, брошенное туда впопыхах.

Кларисса прошлась по комнате, осматривая всё, ища что-то, что укажет ей на то, что Фредерика знала кого-то, о ком не знали её родители. Ничто не кинулось ей в глаза.

В одном углу комнаты была швейная машинка и манекен. Это было возле кладовки, и Кларисса открыла дверь. Внутри были платья, некоторые из них в разной степени завершения. К одному из них сзади была прикреплена ткань двумя большими ромбовидными кусками для перешивки.

Всё внезапно встало на свои места в один ясный, ужасный момент.

_Ему для чего-то нужна кожа._

_Может, я помог бы ему принять себя._

Буффало Билл делал себе костюм женщины из настоящих женщин, его последняя попытка трансформации.

Кларисса тут же набрала Кроуфорда, сразу начиная говорить о том, что нашла.

\- Он делает костюм из кожи. Он умеет шить; он профессионал. Он швец или портной или обрабатывает кожу…

\- Мы знаем, кто он, - оборвал её Кроуфорд. – И где он. Группа уже в дороге.

\- Как? Где?

\- Калмет Сити, на окраине Чикаго. Мы получили несколько имен от Джон Хопкинс. Мы сверили их с нашим списком от таможни. Одно из них совпало с именем двухлетней давности, коробка живых гусениц из Суринама, отправленная Джейму Гамбу. Физическое описание, которое дал Ганнибал, было правильным, хоть он и соврал об имени. Группа должна быть в его доме через полчаса.

Она не могла сдержать улыбки.

\- Это отличные новости, сэр.

\- Так и есть. Теперь я собираюсь сесть на самолет и сам отправиться туда. Но мне всё ещё нужно, чтобы ты нашла связь Гамба и Биммел. Мы хотим быть уверенны, что поймаем его на убийстве, не только похищении. Посмотри, что ещё ты сможешь найти в Бельведере.  

 

Дальше Кларисса поговорила с одной из подруг Фредерики, спрашивая её о мужчинах в жизни Биммел, даже случайных. Стейси была непреклонна в том, что если бы у Фредерики был в жизни мужчина, то она знала бы о нём. Всё, в чем Фредерика была заинтересована – это шитье. Они даже работали вместе, делая подшивки для городской швеи, Мисс Липпман.

Кларисса взяла у неё адрес. Она начинала думать, что попытки найти связь с Гамбом были обречены на провал. Или они знали друг друга в тайне в какой-то период, или он просто желал её издалека.

Дом Мисс Липпман был на краю города, в местности, где домов было всё меньше, и они были всё дальше друг от друга. Кларисса припарковала машину и подошла к двери.

Она постучала. Дверь открыл мужчина, достаточно широко только чтобы увидеть его лицо.

\- Добрый вечер, - сказала она. – Извините за беспокойство. Я ищу семью Мисс Липпман.

\- Липпманы уже не живут здесь, - сказал он, начиная закрывать дверь.

Кларисса поставила руку, чтобы помешать ему.

\- Пожалуйста, мне правда нужно с Вами поговорить. Я расследую смерть Фредерики Биммел. Вас зовут?..

\- Джек Гордон.

\- Мистер Гордон. Фредерика раньше работала на Мисс Липпман. Вы её знали?

\- Не думаю. Нет. Нет, однако, я читал о ней в газете. Знаете, у Мисс Липпман был сын. Может, он Вам сможет помочь. У меня где-то есть его визитка, если Вы зайдёте, я могу поискать её.

\- Могу я?

\- Да. Да, конечно, - он широко открыл дверь, заходя в дом и сам вслед за ней. – Думаете, Вы уже близко к поимке кого-то? – спросил он из другого конца комнаты.

\- Может быть, - сказала Кларисса. Интерьер дома был темный и грязный, и захламлённый, запущенный.

\- Вы купили этот дом после смерти Мисс Липпман?

\- Ага, два года назад.

Кларисса осторожно осмотрелась, пока он стоял спиной. Повсюду были разбросаны швейные принадлежности, большие катушки ниток для машинки и свертки ткани. Все они выглядели давно не использованными; это определенно уже не было место деятельности.

\- Мисс Липпман не оставила никаких расчетных книг? Списков работников? Бланков налоговых деклараций?

\- Нет, ничего такого, - сказал он, без энтузиазма копаясь в кипе бумаг. – ФБР что-то выяснили? – настоял он. – Я имею в виду, у Вас есть описание, отпечатки пальцев, что-то такое?

\- Нет, - сказала она, его заинтересованность делом заставила её ещё больше насторожиться. Он подходил описанию доктора Лектера.

\- Нет, у нас ничего такого нет.

В этот момент большая бабочка пролетела в гостиной, садясь на одну из катушек.

Сердце Клариссы пропустило удар, и она знала.

\- Вот и тот номер, - сказал он.

\- Очень хорошо, Мистер Гордон, - она попыталась сохранить свой голос неизменным, но и сама могла слышать в нем дрожь.

Гамб начала смеяться в тот момент, безумный, беззаботный звук заставил мурашки пробежаться по её хребту.

Кларисса подняла пистолет.

\- Замрите! Поднимите руки над головой! Обернитесь!

Он медленно так и сделал, всё ещё смеясь; карточка выпала из его рук.

\- Руки за спину! – крикнула она. – И не двигайтесь!

Гамб выскользнул в дверь за собой одним плавным движением. Кларисса побежала за ним в кухню и увидела открытую дверь, ведущую в подвал. Проверив за углами, держа пистолет перед собой, она медленно начала спускаться. Её сердце колотилось, когда она шла по лестнице, но она знала, что где-то там должна быть Кэтрин. Если она не поймает Гамба, он убьёт её теперь, когда его вычислили.

Комната в подвале была маленькая и тусклая, но была ещё одна дверь. Толкая её ногой, чтобы открыть, и держа пистолет, она зашла в ещё одну комнату, но и там не было ни следа Гамба. Стены были сырые и каменные, некрашеные, и коридор вел в комнаты дальше. Подвал был больше, чем этаж над ним, может, даже был соединён с домом на другом конце территории. Единственным освещением были редкие лампочки без плафонов.

Кларисса направилась дальше по коридору. Она слышала металлический звук играющего где-то магнитофона, и спустя минуту было слышно звук отдающего эхом женского голоса. Голос был громче.

Все ещё не было ни следа Гамба. Кларисса сосредоточилась на своём окружении, держа спину защищенной, идя дальше. Ещё одна дверь привела её в просторную комнату со старым колодцем в центре.

Из него послышался голос.

\- Эй? Там кто-то есть? Я здесь, внизу!

\- Кэтрин Мартин? – крикнула Кларисса.

\- Да!

\- ФБР! Вы в безопасности! – Кларисса ещё раз обернулась вокруг себя, проверяя комнату.

\- В безопасности, черт возьми! Вытащите меня отсюда!

\- Всё будет в порядке. Где он?

\- Как я должна это знать?! – завыла она. – Пожалуйста, просто вытащите меня отсюда!

Убедившись, что Гамба не было рядом, Кларисса наклонилась над колодцем, видя нечеткие очертания лица внизу.

\- Кэтрин, я вытащу тебя, но прямо сейчас мне нужно выйти из этой комнаты. Я вернусь, я клянусь. Но прямо сейчас мне нужно найти его.

Она поднялась.

\- Нет! Не смей оставлять меня здесь! Мне нужно отсюда выбраться! Пожалуйста! – крикнула она, её слова звучали почти визгливо. – Не уходи! Пожалуйста!

Кларисса сочувствовала ей, не могла даже представить, через что она прошла, но единственным способом убедиться, что Кэтрин будет в безопасности, было поймать Гамба.

На противоположной стороне комнаты была ещё одна дверь, и Кларисса открыла её ударом ноги; крики Кэтрин стихали позади неё. В воздухе летали бабочки и там было больше столов, забросанных бесполезными вещами, но больше ничего.

Когда она направилась к следующей комнате, выключилось электричество, и всё погрузилось в абсолютную темноту.

Совершенный пронизывающий страх охватил её. Кларисса споткнулась о что-то, падая на землю. Быстро, она вытащила телефон из кармана, включая фонарик. Она паниковала, крутясь вокруг себя, ища Гамба.

Он не был в комнате с ней, но свет от телефона не освещал закрученные углы многих дверей. Он мог быть в двух шагах, спрятанный за стеной, готовый напасть на неё, откуда она не заметит.

Единственное, что она слышала – это своё собственное дыхание.

Кларисса с дрожью поднялась на ноги. Она крепче схватила пистолет, вынужденная держать его одной рукой, чтобы в другой держать телефон. Свет был облегчением, но она не привыкла так стрелять. Даже стойки для стрельбы с фонариком и пистолетом не подходили, учитывая неудобность телефона.

Её сердце безумно стучало, когда она прошла через открытые двери в следующую комнату, видя её только в узкой полосе света, входя во тьму и оставляя тьму за собой. Каждый раз, когда она двигала направлением света, она ожидала, что увидит Гамба, в то же время думая, что он в темноте позади неё. Она пыталась держаться спиной к стене, входя в ещё одну комнату, но в ней было три прохода дальше, пустые арки, открывающие темноту. Её путь через комнату был панический, она постоянно крутилась вокруг своей оси, когда пыталась держать все три входа в поле зрения.

Как только она прошла эту комнату и подошла к одной из арок, где-то позади неё раздался _клик_.

Кларисса резко обернулась, телефон выскользнул из её пальцев, когда она инстинктивно подняла левую руку к правой, выпуская магазин в фигуру, которую лишь мельком заметила в пропавшем свете.

Фигура упала, и она дрожащими руками перезарядила пистолет, едва не роняя пули, а свет от телефона освещал лишь потолок. С заряженным пистолетом Кларисса схватила телефон, направляя его на место, где Гамб лежал на полу, готовая при потребности снова стрелять в него.

Но он лишь издал булькающий звук, выплёвывая кровь, прежде чем замереть. На его голове были очки ночного видения, и возле него валялся пистолет.

Кларисса несколько минут стояла, замерев с всё ещё колотящимся сердцем. Она чувствовала, что едва может дышать.

Ей нужно было позвонить Кроуфорду, а также местным правоохранителям, чтобы они смогли вытащить Кэтрин. Её рука дрожала, когда она разблокировала телефон, обнаруживая, что в подвале не было связи. Держа телефон перед собой, она осторожно обошла тело Гамба и начала пробираться в лабиринте комнат, что вели к главному дому. У неё не было намерения поговорить с Кэтрин и снова бросить её. Она найдет путь наверх, сделает звонок, посмотрит, сможет ли включить свет или найти фонарик, и тогда вернется и будет сидеть возле колодца с Кэтрин пока не приедет помощь.

Кларисса сумела найти путь назад к двери, что вела в недостроенный подвал. Слабый дневной свет, льющийся из комнаты, было приятно видеть.

Она положила пистолет в кобуру и выключила фонарик на телефоне, быстро поднимаясь по лестнице и проходя кухню, пытаясь отойти как можно дальше от подвала. Когда она зашла в гостиную, то замерла на месте.

Уилл Грэм сидел на диване.

\- Почему Вы здесь? – выпалила она. Её паника от происшествия с Гамбом всё ещё не прошла, и увидев Уилла, так не вписывающегося здесь, она почувствовала, как эта паника возвращается.

\- Ганнибал сказал мне имя Джейма Гамба, - сказал он, не отвечая на её вопрос. – Я выяснил всё остальное сам. Я вижу, Вы тоже.

\- Вы видели доктора Лектера?

Уилл поднялся, поправляя пальто.

\- Я не видел Ганнибала с того времени, как он столкнул меня с моста.

Кларисса нахмурилась, поддаваясь любопытству. Что-то было в этом знакомое, хоть она и не могла сопоставить обстоятельства.

\- Доктор Лектер перерезал мужчине горло и сбросил его с моста, когда его поймали.

Уилл хмыкнул, почти рассмеявшись.

\- Он не перерезал мне горло. Просто одарил меня чертовски большим синяком, - он казался более развеселенным, чем злым по этому поводу.

\- Вы выглядите не очень расстроенным, - наконец сказала она.

\- Это был невысокий мост, - сказал он с бесстрастным лицом, но его глаза светились мрачным весельем.

Уилл стоял всего лишь в нескольких метрах от неё, и Кларисса подавила желание отступить назад. Он ничего не сделал, но у неё была больше, чем одна причина не доверять ему. Её сердце снова колотилось, и она знала, что должна сохранять контроль над жестами.

Уилл уже контролировал ситуацию; ей не стоило терять единственный контроль, который у неё был.

Кларисса сжала губы.

\- Где доктор Лектер?

\- На свободе, как я слышал, - сказал Уилл, совершенно непринужденно.

Было что-то очень неправильное в этом всем. Кларисса не думала, что Уилл как-то был связан с Гамбом, но всё в том, как он выглядел, было неправильным. Было неловко от того, каким непринужденным он был, каким невозмутимым.

\- Как доктор Лектер связался с Вами? – спросила она, так как её мозг не смог больше ничего выдать.

Уилл одарил её ироничным взглядом.

\- У него все ещё есть мой номер, – тогда он демонстративно перевел взгляд на телефон в её руке. – Вы уже им позвонили?

Ей стоило сказать да. Ей стоило сделать хоть что-нибудь другое, а не позволить сомнению перехватить дыхание.

Уголок его губ приподнялся, когда он прочитал ответ на её лице.

\- Вы не позвонили. Это облегчает дело.

В Клариссе вспыхнул страх.

\- Почему Вы здесь? – повторила она.

\- Чтобы поймать Буффало Билла, - Уилл склонил голову на бок. – Ганнибалу было любопытно, поймаете ли Вы его. Я решил, что мне тоже любопытно. Я и сам пришел за Буффало Биллом, но я умею приспосабливаться.

Кларисса помотала головой, едва дыша.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Я уже нашел дом, - сказал он ровным голосом. – Я наблюдал, когда Вы вошли внутрь.

Её понадобилась минута, чтобы осознать значение его слов. Когда она поняла, то ощутила совсем новый ужас.

\- Вы знали, кем он был, чем он был, - сказала Кларисса дрожащим, но набирающим громкость голосом; кошмар того, что она пережила, смешивался с яростью на то, что он просто стоял и позволил этому произойти. – Вы видели, как я вошла, и позволили мне это сделать! Вы видели, что я не вышла, и не помогли мне!

Уилл с безразличием уставился на неё.

\- Я и ему не помог, - выражение его лица было отдаленным, а глаза – абсолютно холодными.

Кларисса потянулась к пистолету, но Уилл был быстрее. Он схватил её руку, убирая её от кобуры, и толкая её к стене.

Она с яростью отбивалась, но он с легкостью пересилил её, вытаскивая тряпочку из кармана пальто и резко поднося её к её рту и носу. Кларисса почувствовала запах химикатов, и хоть она боролась, всё перед глазами начало плыть.

Уилл спокойно смотрел на неё сквозь дымку.

\- Вы достигли успеха, - сказал он. – Был бы Ганнибал здесь, он бы Вас поздравил.

Тогда всё погрузилось в темноту.

 

Кларисса медленно пришла в себя.

В голове был туман, и ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, где она и что случилось.

Буффало Билл. Уилл Грэм.

Кларисса села, осознавая, что она всё ещё в гостиной Гамба. Она была одна.

Она помнила свою перепалку с Уиллом. Нет, не перепалку. Уилл напал на неё и вырубил.

А потом, противореча предыдущим действиям, положил её отдохнуть на диван и ничего ей не сделал. Она даже не была связана. Её пистолет был в кобуре и её телефон был на другом конце комнаты на полу, где он и выпал из её руки.

Кларисса медленно поднялась и встала на ноги, подняла телефон. Прошло несколько часов.

Уилла не было, она чувствовала это. За чем бы он сюда не пришел, он уже это сделал.

Она тут же сбежала вниз в подвал, быстрее, чем это позволяло её головокружение. Не было никакого смысла в том, что Уилл пришел сюда за Буффало Биллом и как-то навредил Кэтрин, но она ощутила внезапный, отчаянный страх, что она одна была жива в пустом доме.

\- Кэтрин! – крикнула она, вбегая в подвал. – Кэтрин!

Её охватило облегчение, когда она услышала вдалеке:

\- Вытащите меня отсюда!

\- Я прямо сейчас звоню в полицию! – крикнула в ответ Кларисса. – Он мертв! Ты в безопасности!

С опозданием она осознала, что в подвале снова был свет. Уилл, наверное, нашел электрический щиток. Кларисса снова начала подниматься по лестнице, чтобы позвонить Кроуфорду, но услышала новый звук.

Это было тихое жужжание, как звук машинки.

Кларисса вытащила пистолет и осторожно направилась дальше по коридору. Звук усиливался по мере её приближения. Дверь была открыта, из неё лился тусклый свет. Кларисса увидела, что это была комната с манекенами, когда подошла ближе.

Она зашла за поворот с пистолетом перед собой. За работающей швейной машиной сидела фигура, освещённая яркой лампой, стоящей перед ней.

\- Остановитесь и поднимите руки так, чтобы я могла их видеть! – приказала она.

Когда ничего не произошло, она повторила команду громче, снимая пистолет с предохранителя и заходя дальше в комнату.

Кларисса намертво остановилась, когда хорошо рассмотрела, кто действительно сидел за машинкой. Её пистолет от шока выпал из рук, и она прижала обе руки ко рту, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать тошноту.

Сумев сдержать порыв вырвать силой воли, Кларисса наклонилась, чтобы поднять пистолет и с сомнением подошла к швейной машинке. Было что-то настолько жуткое в этой сцене, что невозможно было не смотреть.

Человеческое тело было посажено в кресло, но на нём не было ничего, кроме мышц и крови, и хрящей, кожа была полностью снята. На педали машинки был камень, заставляя её жужжать в пародии на работу. И работал труп над целостной человеческой кожей.

Кларисса едва сдержала тошноту снова, когда узнала лицо Гамба, плоское и пустое без кожи. Кожа с его тела была в латках, и ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что части незавершенного костюма женщины были вшиты прямо в неё.

Он сидел, работая над собой, свободный от неподходящей ему кожи, в то же время став единым со своим способом трансформации.

Представление было отвратительное, дикое и, без сомнения, самое жуткое, что она когда-либо видела.

И это была работа Уилла Грэма.


	5. Chapter 5

Вечер после всего произошедшего был охвачен организованным хаосом.

Кларисса сначала позвонила Кроуфорду, но не была удивлена, когда звонок был переадресован на автоответчик. Она оставила сообщение, в котором объяснила произошедшее настолько быстро, насколько было возможно. Тогда она набрала 911, называя себя и вызывая службу экстренной помощи с оборудованием, необходимым, чтобы вытащить Кэтрин из колодца.

Она бы не удивилась, если бы оказалось, что каждая машина экстренной помощи в стране ответила на вызов, потому что с виду так и было. Кэтрин быстро вытащили из колодца пожарные, и её увезли в скорой; огромное количество полицейских и по крайней мере двое детективов остались, и Клариссе пришлось иметь дело с ними.

Она прекрасно знала, что будут конфликты юрисдикции, а также, что у неё нет никаких полномочий от имени ФБР. Всё же, она подошла к старшему по званию, который с подозрением осматривал тело Гамба.

\- Старлинг, да? – спросил он.

\- Да, сэр, - кивнула она. – Я хотела бы повременить с работой над местом преступления до приезда нашей команды. Или, по крайней мере, пока Вы не поговорите с начальником Кроуфордом. Его самолет приземлится с минуты на минуту, - и он будет только в Чикаго, но отдавать приказы он может и оттуда.

\- Я не знаю, в курсе ли Вы как это обычно происходит… - начал было он.

\- Я знаю, сэр. Но это не обычные обстоятельства. Это может иметь отношение к серийному убийце, в котором заинтересовано ФБР.

\- Это мог сделать Ганнибал Лектер? – внезапно он выглядел охваченным сомнениями.

\- Я не могу это комментировать, - она не имела в виду доктора Лектера, но его имя было во всех новостях, и если это предположение даст время Кроуфорду, чтобы разобраться со всем, она им воспользуется.

Детектив не очень хотел, чтобы кто-то из его людей ввязывался в дело, которое могло иметь отношение к Лектеру, и он согласился повременить с дальнейшими действиями до разговора с Кроуфордом.

Кларисса вскоре получила звонок от Кроуфорда. Он приземлился в Чикаго и ждал рейса в Питсбург. Он поговорил с начальником полиции Бельведера; команда судмедэкспертов ФБР уже была в пути. Кларисса детальней описала события, включая появление Уилла, пока он ждал посадки.

Сам Кроуфорд прибыл к дому спустя несколько часов. Кларисса представляла ФБР до его появления, и местная полиция установила периметр, чтобы любопытные люди не заходили на территорию. К тому времени, спасение Кэтрин уже было в национальных новостях.

Зайдя в подвал, Кроуфорд мрачно оглядел тело, которое было нетронуто, было лишь включено дополнительное освещение. Под ярким светом сцена выглядела ещё более кошмарно.

\- Вы когда-нибудь видели что-то подобное, сэр?

\- Да, - мрачно сказал он. – Я только и слышал по пути сюда, что здесь был Ганнибал Лектер. Думаешь, есть вероятность, что это сделал он?

Кларисса была без сознания, так что не было возможности доказать, что доктора Лектера здесь не было, но она в этом сомневалась.

\- Уилл пришел сюда не просто так, - сказала она. – И он пришел не за тем, чтобы расчистить путь для доктора Лектера.

Кроуфорд кивнул.

\- Ну, посмотрим, что покажет судмедэкспертиза, - в его голосе не было слышно особой надежды; тогда он взглянул на неё. – Ты хорошо поработала, Старлинг. Очень даже хорошо.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

\- О, не благодари меня пока. Тебя ещё ждёт кипа бумажной работы.

Это оказалось чистой правдой. Той ночью она сделала первое заявление, но следующий день был заполнен дачей показаний и бланками, а также практикой работы со сценой преступления, во время которой она следовала за Кроуфордом пока он командовал процессом.

Она была на ногах в течении четырнадцати часов, едва успев перекусить. В конце невероятно долгого дня, Кларисса сама пошла в маленькую семейную закусочную возле автомагистрали, радуясь домашней еде и спокойствию.

Она ушла из закусочной последней, когда та уже закрывалась.

Кларисса рассматривала незнакомую связку ключей от снятой на прокат машины, ища кнопку для открытия, когда её схватили сзади.

Вокруг её талии была рука, а у лица - тряпка, и знакомый голос с акцентом произнёс ей на ухо:

\- Добрый вечер, Кларисса.

 

Кларисса приходила в себя медленно, второй раз за такое короткое время. Это было ничуть не приятней, чем в первый раз, и она подумала, что была бы рада, если бы ей больше никогда не приходилось переживать подобное.

Однако, в этот раз она была не одна; сначала она слышала лишь звук мужских голосов, а затем смогла разобрать слова.

Она с трудом заставила себя открыть глаза, уже зная, кого она увидит, и всё же надеясь, что ошибается.

Она не ошибалась. Доктор Лектер сидел за столом напротив неё.

Когда она открыла глаза, разговор прекратился, и теперь доктор Лектер смотрел на неё с интересом.

Кларисса была так глупа, когда думала, что он не придёт за ней. Его действия нельзя предугадать, и она была идиоткой, когда верила, что хоть немного понимала его взгляд на мир.

\- Кроуфорд был прав, - пробормотала она.

\- Джек почти никогда не прав, и я очень сомневаюсь, что этот случай исключение.

Позади него послышалось, как кто-то фыркнул от смеха, и Кларисса увидела, что Уилл неспешно ходит по комнате. Значит, он и доктор Лектер нашли друг друга, за день с половиной с последнего момента, как она видела Уилла.

Комната, как оказалось, была номером в мотеле, гораздо более потрепанном, чем тот, в котором остановились она и остальные сотрудники бюро. Невозможно было вообразить, что доктор Лектер остановился здесь по своей воле, так что он был здесь либо по необходимости, либо потому, что здесь был Уилл. Она заметила открытый чемодан на одной из кроватей, а на второй – расстеленную постель, на которой явно кто-то спал.

Только когда она попыталась двинуться, то поняла, что не может.

\- Я ввел Вам паралитический препарат, нацеленный на отдельные группы мышц, - сказал доктор Лектер; он сложил руки на столе. – Если бы Вы могли это сделать, Вы были бы обязаны арестовать меня, и я был бы вынужден Вас остановить. Я избавил Вас от этой обязанности.

Ей понадобилась минута на то, чтобы понять, что он дал ей препарат, чтобы избежать конфронтации, и так он показывал свою _любезность_. Как бы пугающе это ни было, то, как он сформулировал свою речь, свидетельствовало об отсутствии у него дальнейших планов на неё. С другой стороны, он и раньше давал препараты своим жертвам перед тем, как совершить с ними многое другое.

Уилл заговорил, очевидно угадав её мысли.

\- Он не собирается убивать Вас, - сказал он, его тон отдавал скукой. Он отодвинул ещё один стул, садясь рядом с доктором Лектером. Это заставило его выйти из теней, под свет единственной лампы над столом.

\- Я бы в любом случае ему не позволил.

\- У меня нет причин её убивать, - легко заметил доктор Лектер. – И никакого желания.

Не смотря на тот факт, что она не могла двигаться, её голова полностью прояснилась, и Кларисса почувствовала, как на неё накатило странное спокойствие. Либо они лгали, и они собирались убить её в конце в любом случае, либо они говорили правду, и они не собирались убивать её (если она не сделает что-то невероятно глупое, вроде как будет ужасно груба с доктором Лектером).

\- В любом случае, - доктор Лектер обратился к ней, – я бы на Вашем месте не пытался привлечь к нам внимание. Может случиться что-то досадное.

\- Я понимаю, - сказала Кларисса. Даже если она закричит, это ничем не поможет, только нанесёт ей и кому-то ещё вред, а доктор Лектер и Уилл всё равно сбегут до приезда полиции.

Она бросила взгляд на стену возле себя, на зашторенное окно. Она задумалась, шло ли всё своим чередом, пока она сидела здесь с подтверждённым серийным убийцей и возможным серийным убийцей. Интерьер в маленькой комнате мотеля был стандартным, у входа в комнату был стол, всего в нескольких метрах от двери. Она сидела в ветхом угловом кресле, которое было выдвинуто специально для неё, так как только у него была достаточно высокая спинка, чтобы поддерживать её слабую шею.

У неё кровь стыла в жилах от мысли о том, что доктор Лектер принёс её сюда без сознания, разместил её как ему нравилось и ждал пока она очнется. В то же время, она была уверена, что он сделал именно это и ничего больше; он был особенным монстром.

\- Почему я здесь, доктор Лектер? – спросила она.

\- Мы так и не закончили наш разговор.

Клариссе понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду; тогда она осознала, что он говорил о разговоре о ней, том, который она пообещала закончить после поимки Буффало Билла. – Вы похитили меня, чтобы закончить разговор?

\- Да, - просто сказал он, говоря это так, будто это был вполне логичный ход действий.

Уилл ещё раз развеселенно хмыкнул.

Доктор Лектер улыбнулся ему, выглядя, за неимением лучшего описания, преисполненным самодовольства.

Уилл лишь легко мотнул головой, и уголки его губ приподнялись.

Кларисса заметила несколько вещей, наблюдая за ними. Уилл сидел за столом, но не был заинтересован, откинувшись в своём кресле, в то время как доктор Лектер сидел ровно и был весь во внимании. Уиллу не было до неё дела; это явно было шоу доктора Лектера. В то же время, Уилл не был раздражен или недоволен тем, что она здесь. Скорее, он был снисходителен.

Она сконцентрировалась на Уилле. Если она была здесь ради разговора, то почему бы ей не позволить себе столько, сколько позволит ей доктор Лектер.

\- Вы бы позволили Буффало Биллу убить меня, - сказала она Уиллу. – Какая Вам разница, убьёт ли меня доктор Лектер?

Уилл медленно выдохнул.

\- Есть разница.

\- Не для меня.

\- В первом случае, это был бы результат Ваших собственных действий, - сказал Уилл. – Во втором – нет.

\- Тонкая разница, - сказала Кларисса.

Доктор Лектер улыбнулся, наслаждаясь разговором.

\- Из чего мы состоим, как не из тонких различий?

Кларисса снова посмотрела на Уилла.

\- Вы бы были ответственны в одном случае, но не в другом?

\- Я бы был ответственен в обоих случаях, если бы они произошли, - Уилл склонил голову, смеривая её взвешенным взглядом. – Смерть не была предрешённым результатом Вашей встречи с Буффало Биллом.

\- Но была бы с доктором Лектером?

Уилл поднял руку в её направлении, будто пытаясь сделать акцент на ситуации, в которой она уже была.

\- Абсолютно.

Доктор Лектер переводил взгляд с неё на Уилла, просто ожидая, кто что скажет дальше.

Кларисса поймала его взгляд.

\- Мне казалось, такие тонкие различия были бы затруднительны для Вас, доктор.

\- Совсем нет. Они делают всё интересней, - его рот растянулся в ухмылке, когда он посмотрел на Уилла. – И они не такие тонкие, как раньше.

\- Но навряд станут ещё тоньше, - иронично заметил Уилл.

Кларисса знала, что разговор имел подоплёку. Учитывая то, что Уилл сделал с Буффало Биллом, она подозревала, что он намеревался убить его сам. Всё указывало на то, что Уилл уже и сам был убийцей. Если нет, то, по крайней мере, он был сообщником доктора Лектера, так как он не воспользовался влиянием, которое имел, ради других людей, убитых со времени первого побега доктора Лектера. Он бы позволил ей умереть от рук Гамба, потому что ему было любопытно, но он не хотел бы видеть, как доктор Лектер убьёт её.

Она осознала, что у него есть сложная система правил, которые отличаются от тех, что есть у доктора Лектера. Правила, которые доктору Лектеру очевидно нравились достаточно для того, чтобы он позволил Уиллу изредка делать то, что он хочет, и при этом не часто мешали делам доктора Лектера.

\- Я удивлена, что Вы не убили меня вчера просто потому, что я увидела Вас, - сказала она Уиллу.

\- Вы ничего не видели, - один уголок его губ приподнялся. – Вы были без сознания.

\- Вы знаете, что я имею в виду, – она всё ещё могла подтвердить его там нахождение. – Почему Вы не убили меня?

Уилл выглядел мрачно развеселенным.

\- Вы предполагаете, что мне нужна причина, чтобы не убивать Вас, а не обратное. У каждого убийцы есть причина на то, что он делает, даже если она не понятна другим.

\- Вы - убийца?

\- Я убил Красного Дракона, - ровно сказал Уилл. – По определению, я убийца.

Она знала, что он был слишком умён, чтобы ответить прямо, даже если она могла почувствовать ответ в воздухе, но не смогла не спросить.

\- Есть лишь одна причина для убийства, - сказал доктор Лектер. – Достичь желаемого результата, каким бы он ни был. Уилл ничего не достиг бы, убив Вас.

Кларисса сосредоточилась на Уилле, хоть и ответила доктору Лектеру.

\- Я хотела бы надеяться, что он ничего не достигнет от убийства кого бы то ни было.

\- Вы и я надеемся на разные вещи, в таком случае.

\- В этом я и не сомневаюсь, доктор, - сказала она.

Кларисса изучала Уилла в последующие минуты. Он был расслаблен и спокоен, и хоть он спокойно говорил о её теоретической смерти, ничто в нём не заставляло её напрячься. Он выглядел так, как во время их первой встречи; она не видела ни одного признака того холодного, расчетливого мужчины, которого нашла в гостиной Гамба, но Кларисса знала, что они – одно целое.

Даже с её тренировкой в профайлинге, Уилл оставался загадкой. Это было неудивительно, учитывая его дар. Всё же, она сказала:

\- Я Вас не понимаю.

Уилл приподнял бровь.

\- Но Вы понимаете _его_? – спросил он, кивая в сторону доктора Лектера.

\- Нет. Никто его не понимает.

Уилл и доктор Лектер повернулись друг к другу одновременно, идеальные зеркальные отражения движений. У Уилла в глазах была видна улыбка, которая не отражалась на губах, и одна бровь была приподнята. Выражение лица доктора Лектера было почти идентично, хоть оно казалось ответом выражению Уилла. Это был взгляд, разделенный на двоих, вроде личного разговора, от которого они не смогли удержаться.

Кларисса знала, что у доктора Лектера была фиксация на Уилле, и знала, что Уилл был с ним как-то связан, но до этого момента она не улавливала их полную осведомленность друг о друге. Очевидное довольствие, которое окружало доктора Лектера этим вечером, было не потому, что он снова был свободен, и точно не потому, что он утащил её для полуночной беседы. А потому, что Уилл был на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и ему нужно было лишь повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть его. Удовлетворение Уилла было не так очевидно, но теперь она не могла понять, как упустила его.

\- Кажется, я ошибалась, - сказала Кларисса. Был один человек, который полностью понимал доктора Лектера.

Она не была уверена, хорошо это было или плохо. Но это определенно ставило многое на свои места. Уилл может и пропал годы назад, но он никогда не считал себя пропавшим.

\- Что случилось после того, как Вы убили Зубную Фею? – спросила она.

Уилл снова взглянул на неё; его лицо всё ещё сохраняло то выражение, с которым он смотрел на доктора Лектера.

\- Мы выжили.

Его тон был ироничен, но предполагал, что это окончательный ответ. Что бы ни случилось той ночью, это останется между ними двумя.

\- Так и есть, - сказал доктор Лектер с улыбкой на губах; тогда он обернулся к ней. – Думаю, теперь нам стоит завершить наш разговор.

\- Наш разговор был способом достижения цели, - сказала Кларисса, бросая многозначительный взгляд на Уилла. – Вы достигли этой цели.

\- Но это не значит, что сам разговор не имел своего значения, или что его тема была неинтересной.

Не то чтобы у неё особо был выбор. Учитывая ситуацию, разговор – едва ли худшее, что могло произойти с кем-то, кто провел вечер в их компании.

\- Хорошо, доктор Лектер.

Он хлопнул руками.

\- После того, как Вы стали сиротой, Вы переехали к Вашим родственникам. Почему Вы сбежали?

\- Я просто сбежала, - сказала Кларисса, внезапно чувствуя неуверенность из-за того, что говорить об этом по какой-то причине было хуже, чем о смерти отца.

Доктор Лектер лишь слегка мотнул головой, будто бы он был разочарован в ней.

\- Без причины такие радикальные действия не совершаются.

Когда она не ответила сразу же, он задал наводящий вопрос:

\- В какое время дня Вы ушли?

\- Было рано. Всё ещё темно.

\- Значит, что-то Вас разбудило?

\- Да, - почему-то было легче отвечать по частям. – Я услышала странные звуки. Как крики. Но что-то в них было не так.

\- Что Вы сделали?

\- Я спустилась вниз, а потом вышла наружу. Звук исходил из сарая. Я тихо подобралась к двери. Я боялась заглянуть внутрь, но чувствовала, что должна.

Доктор Лектер слегка наклонился вперед, наблюдая за ней с тихой сосредоточенностью. Уилл смотрел в никуда, но она знала, что это не свидетельствует о его невнимательности. Она задумалась, видит ли он то, что она описывает, у себя перед глазами, будто он тогда был с ней.

Она всё ещё могла это видеть.

\- Что Вы увидели, Кларисса? – спросил доктор Лектер.

\- Ягнят, - сказала она. – Они кричали.

\- Вы увидели убой ягнят. И тогда Вы сбежали?

\- Нет. Сначала я попыталась освободить их. Я открыла ворота в их загон, но они просто стояли там. Они не бежали.

\- Но Вы могли, - доктор Лектер слегка склонил голову на бок. – И Вы так и сделали.

\- Да, - ответила Кларисса дрожащим голосом. – Я подобрала одного ягнёнка и побежала так быстро, как могла. Я не знала, куда направляюсь; у меня не было ни еды, ни воды, и было очень холодно. Но я думала, что если смогу спасти одного… хотя бы одного… Я отбежала не больше, чем на пять миль, прежде чем меня подобрал шериф. Владелец ранчо был так зол, что отправил меня жить в приют. Я никогда больше не была на том ранчо.

Уилл заговорил:

\- Что случилось с ягненком?

\- Он убил его.

Пронизывающий взгляд доктора Лектера был сосредоточен на ней.

\- Вам всё ещё это снится, - тихо сказал он. – Вы просыпаетесь в темноте и слышите крики ягнят.

\- Да, - прошептала она.

\- Вы думали, что если спасете Кэтрин, сможете прекратить это? Что Вы спасёте одну девушку, и Вы будто спасёте Вашего потерянного ягнёнка?

\- Я не знаю, - сказала Кларисса, не в силах отвести взгляд от него. – Возможно. Но не сознательно.

Доктор Лектер выглядел задумчивым.

\- И теперь, когда Вы спасли её? Вы всё ещё будете просыпаться от крика ягнят?

\- Я не знаю, - повисла тяжелая тишина. – Как вы думаете, буду я?

\- От того, что преследует наши умы, не так легко избавиться. Возможно, некоторое время у Вас будут тихие сны. Но эту тишину, вероятно, придётся зарабатывать снова и снова. Вами движет тяжелая участь жертв, и она не изменится.

\- Понятно.

\- У меня, однако, есть для Вас совет.

Кларисса была удивлена.

\- Какой же, доктор?

\- Это в Вашей природе – откликаться на страдания других. Но если Вы не измените свою эмоциональную вовлеченность, первый же человек, которого Вы не сможете спасти, уничтожит Вас. Будет один, их будет много в Вашей карьере. Это то, как устроен мир; у Вас всё не сложится по-другому.

Кларисса кивнула. Она знала, что это был хороший совет. Она будет делать свою работу настолько хорошо, насколько сможет, но если она будет вкладывать душу в каждое дело, так как она делала с делом Кэтрин, у неё ничего не останется от себя.

\- Спасибо, доктор. Я это запомню.

Доктор Лектер тоже кивнул. Тогда, он сказал:

\- Как Вы себя чувствовали, убив Джейма Гамба?

Это заставило Уилла хмыкнуть.

\- Простите? – переспросила Кларисса.

\- Вы выстрелили в Гамба, - сказал доктор Лектер. – Как Вы чувствовали себя после этого?

Кларисса ответила прямо:

\- До того я была в ужасе, но после – почувствовала облегчение.

\- Потому что? – надавил он.

\- Потому что он был мертв и не мог убить меня.

Доктор Лектер наклонился вперёд.

\- И было ли хорошо убивать такого плохого человека?

\- Нет.

\- Так Вы чувствуете себя виноватой после его смерти?

\- Нет.

Глаза доктора Лектера слегка сузились, оценивая её.

\- Большинство сказали бы, что он заслуживал смерти.

\- Я не думаю, что я в праве судить об этом, - сказала Кларисса.

\- Простая и чистая мораль, - прокомментировал он. – От того, что Вы воздерживаетесь иметь с ней дело вообще.

\- Это был выбор: убить или быть убитой. Это было то, что я должна была сделать. Если бы в такой реальности я чувствовала себя некомфортно, я не пошла бы в правоохранительные органы. Я не получаю от этого удовольствия; я не чувствую себя плохо по этому поводу. Я не жду с нетерпением и не страшусь следующего раза, когда мне придется защищать себя или других.

Доктор Лектер внимательно осматривал её лицо, пристально удерживая взгляд. Спустя мгновение, он сказал:

\- Вы говорите правду, не так ли? Это довольно редко.

\- Мой отец был начальником полиции. Это мысль, с которой я жила долго.

\- Даже те, кто работают в правоохранительных органах, на практике не могут сделать такое четкое различие, - его рот дернулся. – Когда Уилл первый раз убил кого-то, ему потребовалась терапия.

\- Тогда я буду считать, что мне повезло, - сказала Кларисса. – Как видно, терапия не всегда успешна, не смотря на то, насколько искусный доктор.

Уилл, на удивление, взорвался смехом. Доктор Лектер выглядел развеселённым, но заинтригованным его реакцией, и на миг его внимание было захвачено Уиллом.

Смех Уилла стих, хоть у него до сих пор виднелась на губах улыбка.

\- Забудь, Ганнибал. Она слишком добрая, чтобы чувствовать от этого удовольствие, и слишком практична, чтобы чувствовать себя плохо по этому поводу. Твой интерес придётся утолить лишь одним свершением убийства.

Доктор Лектер снова взглянул на неё; его лицо приняло серьёзное выражение, хоть всё ещё сохраняло заинтересованность.

\- Вы бы убили меня? Сейчас, в этот момент, если могли бы?

\- Нет. Не без причины.

\- Разве всего, что я совершил, недостаточно? – спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за ней. – Разве я не заслуживаю смерти?

\- Может и заслуживаете. Но это не моё право – вершить её. Не без причины.

\- И что же является такой причиной?

\- Когда моя жизнь и жизнь других в непосредственной опасности, - сказала Кларисса.

\- Я опасен для многих жизней, пусть и не непосредственно. Вы не считаете своим долгом предотвратить эту опасность?

\- Я считаю своим долгом арестовать Вас. Я не могу никого убить хладнокровно.

\- Вы уверенны? Если бы мы просидели здесь до того времени, как прошел бы паралич, и я отдал бы Вам пистолет, Вы бы не застрелили меня? – спросил он, слегка улыбаясь. – Может, мне стоит попробовать так сделать.

\- Ганнибал, - это был упрёк, тон Уилла был чем-то средним между раздраженным и нежным.

Доктор Лектер обернулся и взглянул на него.

\- Звучит как очень интересное упражнение, - сказал он, его улыбка давала понять даже ей, что он шутил.

Уилл поднялся из-за стола.

\- Ты забываешь, я уже делал это упражнение. Она бы застрелила тебя.

\- Я не поднимала пистолет, чтобы застрелить Вас, - сказала Кларисса. – Я подняла его, потому что Вы с виду давали мне понять, что он может мне понадобиться.

\- Я не собирался убить Вас.

\- Вы очень хорошо делали вид, что можете.

Уилл пожал плечами. Тогда он взглянул на доктора Лектера, приподнимая брови и махая рукой в воздухе.

\- Да, нам стоит идти, - сказал доктор Лектер, прежде чем обернуться к ней. – Вы должны поблагодарить Джека от моего имени за то, что он принёс мне это дело. Всё получилось очень занятно.

\- Хорошо, доктор, - она была довольна, что Кэтрин была в безопасности и что Гамба остановили, а также, что она закончила своё знакомство с доктором Лектером в целости и сохранности; она была менее довольна тем, что он был на свободе, но это упоминать не стоит. – Ещё что-то?

Доктор Лектер долго молчал. Тогда, он сказал:

\- Вы так сосредоточились на соринке, что не увидели бревна, Кларисса.

\- Простите?

\- Вы обвинили меня в том, что я направил Вас к опасности, когда отправил Вас на встречу с Уиллом. Будучи заверенной, что всё было не так, Вы не заметили, что она окружала Вас с самого начала, - доктор Лектер склонил голову на бок. – Разве погоня за Буффало Биллом не была опасностью? И разве я не направлял Вас к ней?

Было странно, что изо всего, что он сказал сегодня, это ошеломило её больше всего. Кларисса нахмурилась.

\- Вы использовали меня, чтобы связаться с Уиллом.

\- Это было моей главной целью, да. Но мне также было любопытно, что произойдёт.

Кларисса задумалась, почему она не увидела этого, прежде чем прийти к ответу. Она была частью расследования, но лишь малой частью дела, учитывая случившееся.

\- Я никогда не предполагала, что именно я столкнусь с Буффало Биллом.

\- Правда? Я вот в самом деле надеялся, что так и будет, - на этом, он поднялся. – Спасибо Вам за очень интересный разговор. Я несомненно запомню его.

Доктор Лектер и Уилл начали собираться, оба выглядя ужасно повседневно и одновременно странно, когда складывали вещи и освежались. Доктор Лектер помыл руки и состроил недовольное выражение лица, когда подтянул рукава своего свитера перед зеркалом. Они очевидно были не по размеру. Кларисса пыталась не думать над тем, где он достал его.

Уилл бросил упаковку с туалетными принадлежностями в чемодан, прежде чем стать перед столом.

\- Вы хотите остаться в кресле или на кровати? – спросил он, выглядя так, будто ему было абсолютно всё равно.

Кларисса быстро взвесила варианты: сидеть в неудобном кресле всю ночь или уступить достоинством при перемещении. В конце концов, выиграло удобство.

\- Думаю, кровать, - сказала она.

Уилл наклонился, чтобы поднять её, кладя одну руку на плечи и другую под колени. Он положил её на кровать рядом с чемоданом, быстро и с легкостью, будто она была ещё одним будничным делом перед уходом. Тогда он вернулся к сборам, забрасывая последнюю рубашку в чемодан, прежде чем надеть пальто.

Доктор Лектер пересёк комнату, становясь рядом с Уиллом, всё ещё одёргивая свои рукава. Тогда он сел на краю кровати с безразличным, профессиональным видом, как, ну, доктор.

Он потянулся к чемодану, вынимая рулон скотча. Кларисса пыталась не удивляться тому, что у них в чемодане был скотч, потому что, конечно же, он там должен быть. Запоздало, она задумалась над тем, где доктор Лектер достал препарат, который ввёл ей, в такой короткий строк. Она предположила, что он был у Уилла.

Оглядывая её, доктор Лектер оторвал небольшой кусок скотча.

\- Паралитик закончит своё действие до утра. Но я не могу позволить Вам бить тревогу после нашего ухода.

\- Я понимаю, - когда они уйдут, ничто не будет удерживать её от крика о помощи, а потом и от быстрого направления полиции по их следам. Она сможет пережить то, что ей заклеят рот; Кларисса почти почувствовала облегчение, что её не накачают снова препаратом.

Он кивнул с ухмылкой.

\- Последние слова, образно говоря?

\- Это было увлекательно, доктор Лектер. Правда.

\- Мне было приятно с Вами познакомиться, - он ей улыбнулся, искренне, но вежливо; так, как, по её мнению, он улыбался после приятных светских мероприятий.

Тогда он заклеил ей рот скотчем.

\- Прощайте, Кларисса.

Доктор Лектер поднялся. Уилл взял чемодан. Они оба направились к двери; она закрылась за ними, оставляя Клариссу одну. Комната выглядела так, будто их здесь никогда и не было.

 

Кларисса лежала, не в силах заснуть, по ощущениям, несколько часов, хоть она и не могла это проверить, так как не видела часы.

Со временем, она уснула.

Проснулась она утром. Свет над столом всё ещё горел, но она видела и дневной свет, попадающий сквозь шторы.

Кларисса попробовала подвигаться, и с облегчением почувствовала, что руки и ноги следуют её командам. Она села и медленно поднялась на ноги. Подойдя к зеркалу, она осторожно содрала скотч со рта и ополоснула лицо водой.

Выглянув в окно, Кларисса заметила, что было раннее утро. Она также увидела машину, которую взяла на прокат, припаркованную как раз под окном. Как вежливо с их стороны, - оставить ей средство передвижения. Мельком осмотрев комнату, она нашла ключи, свой кошелёк и пистолет на тумбочке.

Взяв свой телефон, Кларисса была удивлена, что у неё не было никаких пропущенных звонков, прежде чем осознать, что все остальные и думать не могли, что она пропала. Доктор Лектер похитил её, когда было уже поздно, и сейчас было лишь семь утра. Когда она включила навигатор, чтобы найти путь к своему мотелю, то с удивлением обнаружила, что была уже не в Бельведере, а в городе в получасе езды оттуда.

На миг Кларисса задумалась о том, чтобы позвонить и сообщить о нахождении здесь доктора Лектера и Уилла, но она понимала, что в этом нет смысла. Комнату могли обыскать с ног до головы, найти отпечатки пальцев, но это не подтвердит ничего, что она и так не знает.

Ещё раз оглядев комнату, Кларисса взяла свои вещи и вышла.

 

Она постучала в дверь комнаты Кроуфорда в восемь, держа в руках кофе и пончики.

Он открыл спустя минуту, выглядя удивленным.

\- Я как раз выходил. И тебе стоит тоже.

\- Я видела доктора Лектера.

Брови Кроуфорда поднялись, и он открыл дверь шире, жестом приглашая её в комнату. Он осмотрел её, будто бы ожидал увидеть очевидные повреждения. Кларисса села за стол, и закрыв дверь, Кроуфорд опустился рядом.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он.

\- Он схватил меня прошлой ночью. Обездвижил меня с помощью препарата. А потом мы поговорили.

\- Вы поговорили, - повторил Кроуфорд; его голос был скептичным.

Кларисса кивнула.

\- Он хотел поговорить.

\- О чем вообще вы могли говорить?

\- Об убийстве.

\- Убийстве кого?

\- Это была скорее философская беседа, - она на миг замолчала. – Уилл Грэм был с ним.

Если бы до этого Кроуфорд не слушал её с нераздельным вниманием, теперь всё его внимание было бы на ней.

\- Расскажи мне всё.

И Кларисса рассказала, описывая весь вечер, исключая личную историю о ягнятах. Они сидели за столом и пили кофе у открытого окна, и это был яркий контраст к её вчерашнему интервью.

Когда она закончила, Кроуфорд молчал несколько минут.

\- И что ты думаешь о Уилле Грэме?

\- Что я думаю о нём, сэр? Вы знали его годами.

\- И я не видел его годами, - он глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдыхая. – Уилл, которого я знал, был хорошим человеком. Я хочу думать, что Уилл всё ещё хороший человек, но это говорит моё личное отношение к нему, и я его не учитываю. Я не могу игнорировать доказательства. Моя проблема в том, что у нас не так много доказательств, только предположения, так что я прошу твоего мнения, как от единственного человека, который видел его недавно.

Кларисса собралась с мыслями.

\- Я думаю, он убийца, - медленно сказала она. Она не была уверенна, что Кроуфорд хотел услышать, но она знала, что ему не понравятся утешительные речи.

\- Я понятия не имею, как складывать его профайл, или даже догадываться, какая у него патология, но он человек, который не испытывает неудобства от мысли о смерти. Он умён и уверен в себе и думает так, как больше никто не может, и всё это позволяет ему не попадаться. Он убивает не по тем причинам, что доктор Лектер. И если я не права, и он не убийца, он все ещё сообщник доктора Лектера, пусть и постфактум.

Кроуфорд кивнул сам себе, выглядя так, будто ожидал таких новостей, но надеялся, что их не будет.

\- Были ли признаки того, что Ганнибал принуждает его?

\- Нет, - сказала Кларисса, даже не задумываясь над ответом. – Они вместе потому, что понимают друг друга, потому что хотят быть там, где они сейчас есть.

Кроуфорд вздохнул. На миг, он выглядел как побеждённый человек.

Тогда он выпрямился, и его лицо ожесточилось, становясь таким, к какому она привыкла.

\- Ганнибал Лектер снова возглавляет список разыскиваемых преступников, ясное дело, - сказал он. – Уилл Грэм тоже будет в нём, за соучастие, пособничество и надругательство. Но кроме этого, никаких обвинений больше нет. У нас даже нет данных судебной экспертизы, подтверждающих его глумление над трупом Буффало Билла.

\- Я знаю, сэр.

Уилл пропал так же легко, как и появился, цел и невредим, и окутан такой же таинственностью, как и раньше. Насколько она знала, она была единственной, кто видел его, при этом зная его личность. И даже это ей не очень помогло. Она формировала свои мысли на предположениях и догадках, но не было ничего конкретного, в чем его можно было обвинить.

Кроуфорд внимательно смотрел на неё.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему Ганнибал не убил тебя? – спросил он.

Клариссе было интересно, был ли он просто любопытен, или это была та часть его, которая задавалась вопросом, почему она осталась жива, когда столькие погибли.

\- Я не знаю, - сказала она, разводя руки в жесте поражения. Она перечислила список мыслей, которые пришли ей в голову после ухода доктора Лектера и Уилла прошлой ночью:

\- Я не была с ним груба. У него не было истории со мной. Я не была для него угрозой. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как я играю в его игру. Я вписывалась в мир, каким его видит он. Все эти причины. Или ни одна из них. Я не имею понятия, - она остановилась. – Он сказал, что достижение желаемого результата – единственная причина убить. Он сказал, что у него не было причин убивать меня.

\- Он может поменять своё мнение.

\- Он может, - согласилась она. – Но он этого не сделает, - Кларисса не чувствовала стыда или потребности объяснять своё убеждение. Хоть она и не знала точно, почему доктор Лектер не убил её, она была уверенна, что это было его окончательное решение. – Прошлой ночью я видела его в последний раз.

Кроуфорд снова вздохнул.

\- Я бы сказал, что ты наивна, но один Бог знает, я никогда не мог предугадать Ганнибала Лектера. Может, ты права, может, нет – я не знаю. Но если ты хочешь оказаться правой, я должен стать последним, с кем ты говоришь о Ганнибале Лектере, - серьёзно сказал он. – Потому что я знаю, что он не любит, когда люди печатают свои представления о нём.

\- Поняла, сэр, - сказала она, в любом случае не имея намерения ни с кем говорить о докторе Лектере.

Кроуфорд допил свой кофе и поднялся.

\- Готова закончить своё первое дело, Старлинг?

\- Полностью, сэр.

Кларисса собрала свои вещи и последовала за ним к двери. Солнце ярко сияло в небе, и день обещал быть хорошим.

  
Выпуск Клариссы пришел раньше, чем она ожидала, остаток дней в Академии пролетел незаметно. Остальные поднялись и хлопали, когда это была её очередь подниматься на сцену; её участие в деле Буффало Билла было на этот момент хорошо известным. Кроуфорд гордо пожал ей руку на банкете после церемонии и поздравил её с вступлением в отдел бихевиористики.

В следующий понедельник она вошла в здание ФБР не как стажер, а как полноценный агент. Она нашла свой собственный стол, довольная, что она была одной из первых, кто пришел на работу.

К её удивлению, в её ящичке уже была почта. Беря конверт, Кларисса подумала, что он выглядит почти как рекламное почтовое отправление. Оно было адресовано ей, но не было адреса отправителя, и марка была еле видна, - разобрать её было нереально. Когда она открыла конверт, то внутри нашла ещё один, цвета слоновой кости и гладкий, с надписью «Кларисса» большим, элегантным почерком, который не оставил ей никаких сомнений в личности адресанта.

Кларисса открыла второй конверт, вынимая дорогую на ощупь, сложенную в двое бумагу с посланием, написанным тем же почерком. Она прочитала письмо один раз, затем второй.

Тогда она сложила письмо и положила назад в конверт. С минуту она думала, что с ним делать, а потом просто положила его себе в стол.

Кларисса улыбнулась вопреки себе и закрыла ящик.

 

***

_Кларисса,_

_Пожалуйста, примите мои искренние поздравления с выпуском. Я уверен, что Вы покажите себя великолепно в грядущие годы, и что мир продолжит быть интересным с Вашим в нём существованием. Я не откажусь от ещё одной беседы с Вами, но это маловероятно, что наши пути пересекутся._

_Что касается меня и Уилла, мы вне досягаемости ФБР. Я говорю Вам об этом из вежливости, так как это было бы пустой тратой, если бы Вы проводили Ваше ценное время в поисках нас. Вы скоро будете достаточно заняты, ища справедливость в коридорах отдела бихевиористики, и у Вас редко будет время на мысли обо мне. И по какой-то причине, Кларисса, я сомневаюсь, что моя поимка заставит Ваших ягнят замолчать._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Ганнибал Лектер_


	6. Chapter 6

_Флоренция, девять месяцев назад_

 

Они гуляли по улицам вместе, блуждая в теплоте вечера, без направления и никуда не спеша.

Было достаточно поздно, поэтому они редко встречали других людей. Заведение, в котором они выпили по стакану вина, закрылось час назад. Уилл шел рядом с Ганнибалом в легкой, приятной тишине, которой они оба наслаждались, и которую никто из них не хотел нарушать.

Неделя выдалась очень бедной на события, а сегодняшний день был особенно размеренным. Поэтому смена атмосферы, показывающая, что они уже не одни, была настолько заметна.

\- За нами следят, - тихо заметил Уилл.

\- Да. Большая группа, не правда ли?

Уилл кивнул так, чтобы заметил лишь Ганнибал.

\- Я бы предпочел избежать столкновения с ними.

Тихие шаги позади были всё ещё неспешными, но они приближались. Ганнибал слегка сжал пальцами запястье Уилла, чтобы указать ему на поворот за угол, и они продолжили идти прогулочным шагом.

\- Никакой тяги к приключениям сегодня, да? – в голосе Ганнибала слышалась улыбка.

\- Моя тяга к приключениям пропадает, когда в дело вступает дальнобойное оружие, - иронично заметил Уилл.

Ганнибал засмеялся.

\- Справедливо. Тогда, в другой раз, в том место и в то время, которые мы выберем сами.

Ганнибал вывел их на улицу вдоль одного из небольших каналов.

Впереди было заметно движение, и Уилл осознал, что, либо группа позади них разделилась и окружила их, либо у них была подмога. Это указывало на операцию полиции.

\- Ганнибал, - тихо обратился он; в его тоне слышались предостережение и вопрос.

\- Через мост, - ответил Лектер. – Медленно, пока не дойдём до подъёма.

Уилл кивнул. Если полицейские всё ещё считали, что он и Ганнибал не заметили преследования, они могут не сразу пойти на открытую территорию. В тот момент, когда они спрячутся за выступом на мосту, будет возможность сбежать, если они поспешат.

За ними не слышался звук шагов, когда они поднялись на мост так спокойно, как могли два человека, наслаждающихся лунной ночью.

Когда они дошли до наивысшей точки моста, Ганнибал схватил Уилла за локоть, резко останавливая его. Его ноздри раздулись.

\- На другой стороне они тоже есть.

Впервые его тон звучал так, будто он не был уверен в том, как закончится этот вечер.

Уилл перевел взгляд с одной стороны моста на другую, видя, как тени начинают собираться в темноте.

\- Это было задумано.

\- Но поспешно. Лучше напасть большим количеством, чем рисковать и организовывать более скрытную операцию.

Уилл скривился.

\- Не совсем так я видел конец, - он не имел четкого представления об их последних совместных минутах, но они точно не были такими.

Уилл схватился за рукав пиджака Ганнибала у плеча; в другой руке Лектера он заметил блеск ножа. Но когда он встретил его взгляд, то не увидел блеска радостного ожидания грядущего последнего сражения. Взгляд Ганнибала был яростный, но это была жестокая страсть, направленная на него.

Прозвучали крики на итальянском, и фигуры начали собираться на краях моста.

В следующий момент, Ганнибал развернул Уилла, притягивая его спиной к своей груди и собирая в кулак его волосы. Послышался звук выстрела из ружья-транквилизатора, и Уилл почувствовал, как дёрнулся Ганнибал, когда выстрел попал в цель. Ганнибал драматично провёл тупой частью своего ножа по горлу Уилла.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, низким и грубым голосом ему на ухо. И тогда он столкнул Уилла с моста головой вниз.

Уилл свалился в воду; в тот же миг Ганнибал упал на брусчатку.

Он видел план Ганнибала, даже когда падал; его действия выбыли воздух из легких Уилла также, как и жесткие объятия воды.

Сцена на мосту пронеслась у него в голове: полиция забегает на мост, Ганнибала хватают и арестовывают; о мужчине, которого он, похоже, убил, забывают в суматохе. Темнота канала спрятала Уилла, течение разделяло их все больше и больше с каждой проходящей секундой.

Но он появится снова.

Также, как, со временем, и Ганнибал.

Уилл позволил воде нести себя. Он подождёт.


End file.
